Escaping Envy
by Skittymon
Summary: Leviamon is looking for a worthy human to call his partner and has his eye's set on Tai Kamiya. Tai's soul escapes and must find a compatible body to stay in, even if it's not from his dimension.
1. Leviamon's Plan

**Wow I really need to stop making stories. I have like five that I haven't open in forever and probably will never be published. Anyway my first digimon story – and my first story ever – 'Courage Reborn through Fire' was just god awful. I want to slap myself in the face just thinking about it. So redemption time! **

**P.S I've watched Savers more times than Data Squad (Yea, love that season...) so I'll be going by the Japanese (Marcus is Masaru, Agumon says Aniki, Gaomon says "Yes, Master!" instead of "Sir, yes, sir" I'll just keep Lalamon's name because Raramon doesn't sound right for me) and I've begun watching Zero Two subbed, so I'll be including both the japanese and english texts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Adventure 02 or Digimon Savers/Data Squad**

Leviamon wasn't an idiot.

Long ago there used to be only one digital world, and the seven Demon Lords ruled, but that stupid Fanglongmon had to go and divide the stupid world into many pieces! However to retaliate, Lucemon sealed Fanglongmon in the deepest part of the digital world, which caused the other Digimon Sovereigns to become distraught; serves them right!

The Demon Lords thought it'd be easier to rule since the Digital World was now in smaller pieces. So each went their separate ways to take over their respective Digital Worlds.

But Leviamon stayed behind in the Dark Area – which was created after the Demon Lords rebelled against the rulers of the Digital World. The other Demon Lords question his decision, Leviamon responded that he rather wait until one of the Digital Worlds was already in chaos until he makes his move, beside Leviamon enjoyed seeing the corrupt Angemon and Angewomon become Devimon and LadyDevimon.

Luckily for him, they believed him. Now, Leviamon just sits back and watches his 'comrades' either fail or prevail at conquering their Digital World and Leviamon could see what to do and not to do. So, throughout Leviamon's time in the Dark Area, he watched his fellow Demon Lords' tactics.

Lucemon, the leader of the Demon Lords, didn't waste anytime. The Digital World he traveled to was in a war, humanoid digimon versus beast digimon. Pointless conflict in Leviamon's opinion, but Lucemon quickly came and stopped the conflict and was named ruler. The sly bastard. However he was too rash and was sealed by these 'Ten Ancient Warriors.' However, being Lucemon, he got Cherubimon and two Royal Knights – protecting the Digital World my ass, Leviamon had thought – to gather 'fractal code' to restore himself, and yet these six – no five, Lucemon 'killed' one of them – children were able to become the ancient legendary warrior, Susanoomon, and manage to destroy him. There goes the leader.

Barbamon, being the most cunning member, was able to take over the network system in his Digital World. He was gathering these 'DigiMemories' – he already possessed the Dark DigiMemory – and was doing great with the hunt. He even convinced the Tamer with the Bird Memory to work for him and created 'The Commandments' – a group of three powerful Megas. Barbamon even got far enough to become Yggdrasill itself. Barbamon wanted to rid the Digital World of 'Art' digimon, and digimon Tamers. In the irony of the situation, the Tamers of the Dragon and Beast DigiMemories ended up using the Digimon Twin digivice to digivolve their digimon to ZeedGarurumon and VictoryGreymon and defeated him, but Barbamon had a backup plan. NEO, made up of all the DigiMemories, was to take over, however it was stopped by all the DigiMemory digimon. Two down.

Belphemon...Leviamon didn't actually know what happen to him. Last he heard that someone uncovered his digiegg, a scientist if Leviamon remembered correctly, and he actually thinks that he can_ control_ Belphemon! How stupid can humans get? Leviamon can't wait until the guy's plan blows up in his face, and having the entire Digital World hating him isn't gonna help.

Daemon, in Leviamon's opinion, was the smartest. He was able to create his own digimon, Arkadimon, and he even convinced some Tamer to raise the thing! The Tamer – Neo – thought he was smart and had Arkadimon absorb his data, but that was Daemon's plans along, to take over Arkadimon – who at this point was a Super Ultimate, a level beyond Mega – and take the power for himself. It worked for awhile until another Tamer named Taichi Yagami and his parnter Zeromaru – an UlforceVeedramon – also became Super Ultimate and defeated Daemon along with Arkadimon.

Lilithmon, in some implausible way, ended working under someone. How does a _Demon Lord _work for someone? What's worse is that the guy who she worked for – Bagramon – used this 'DigiXros' and fused Litithmon with some low life named Blastmon. Leviamon wasn't sure he could ever get that picture out of his head. Still in the end, that _thing_ ended up being defeated by the Red General. Strange, Leviamon somewhats pities Litithmon.

Last but not least, the traitor, Beelzemon. First, the guy loses his memories and ends up as a rookie. Then, he goes and befriends humans! Luckily, once he regained the ability to digivolve to Mega he returned to his former self. Leviamon thought for a little awhile that Beelzemon was going to redeem himself, but no. He got beat up by a Royal Knight then he felt sorry that he killed some girl's Leomon and risked his life to get her back. How could it get any worse? His Tamers are _four_ _year-olds._

But, maybe having a partner would be helpful. When Beelzemon got his Tamers he was able to become this new form, Beelzemon Blast Mode. Even Arkadimon was able to beat Daemon, even if Daemon let him win.

Now where to get one worthy enough...

Recently, a new dark digimon named Diaboromon tried taking over the internet and launching nuclear missiles at Japan (Leviamon liked the way this guy thinks), but those stupid DigiDestined stopped him. Actually, only four of the eight went to stop him and only two of them did anything. Matt Ishida and Tai Kamiya DNA digivolved their MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon to form the Royal Knight, Omnimon, and killed Diaboromon.

The DigiDestined that caught his eyes was the goggle wearing one. In Yggdrasill's name, why every kid who saved the Digital World wore goggles, Leviamon will never know. Putting that aside, the kid was confident, strong-willed, pretty good in battle strategy, and even his parallel self defeat Deamon.

Leviamon smirked.

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

It was now May of 2000 and the DigiDestined were called back to the Digital World. The world was still in ruins due to the Dark Masters. So Gennai said that the children had to give up their crests to bring beauty back the Digital World. Now they could only go to Champion level, a perfect time to strike.

For the first time in a long time, Leviamon left the Dark Area. Hiding was a bit difficult since he was a giant red dragon. Luckily he could hide between the worlds of the Dark Area and the Digital World. Time to put his plan into action.

Tai and Agumon were sitting next to each other while the other told stories about what they did in the past eight months.

_Taichi..._

Tai quickly turned to see who was calling him but no one was there.

"What's wrong Tai?" Agumon asked.

"Nothing...I just thought...nevermind," he sighed.

_Taichi...help...I'm hurt..._

The voice rang though Tai's head. Tai stood up and scanned the area. Where's the hurt Digimon?

Agumon looked at his partner concernedly, "Tai, what are you doing?"

_Over by the mountains...hurry._

Tai turned to see a mountain range in the north and started sprinting towards it, Agumon quickly following.

Tai didn't wait for his friend, he had to save whoever needed him! Tai sprinted across the lush grassy plain and found himself in a ragged mountain ravine. Tai looked around but there was no one there.

"Tai!" Agumon finally caught up with the bearer of courage. "Why did you run all the way out here?"

Tai replied breathlessly, "I heard a digimon. They want my help."

"But Tai," Agumon said, "there's no one here."

"Actually," a low menacing voice that seemed to surround Tai and Agumon said, "that was me."

Tai and Agumon turned to see a giant red dragon slowly appear in front of them. It's long snout was probably four yards long with blue whiskers at the end of it. It's body was twice the size of it's snout, it's tail banged against the ground creating a loud tremble. It glared at Tai and Agumon then slyly smiled, "Hello there, I'm Leviamon."

Tai quickly got into a battle stance and gripped his digivice. "What's going on? You said that you were hurt!"

"About that," Leviamon chuckled softly, "I have a tendency to lie."

Agumon ran passed Tai then launched his attack, "Pepper Breath!" The fireball hit Leviamon but sadly, he seemed to be unaffected by it. Agumon took a step back. "What do you want?"

Leviamon glared down at the Rookie level digimon, "This has nothing to do with you." Agumon flinched, there was something in Leviamon's voice that makes him want to squirm. "I'm here for the boy." Leviamon looked at Tai.

Tai shouted back, "What do you want with me?!" Leviamon suppressed another smirked. This boy truly deserved the Crest of Courage.

"I've been searching for a human worthy enough to stand by my side while I take over the Digital World." Leviamon looked directly at Tai's eyes. "And you peeked my interest. So will take up my offer? Be my partner and we'll rule the Digital World!"

Tai shook his head rapidly, "Not a chance! If you haven't already notice, I already have a partner!" Tai stood by Agumon proudly.

"Now who said you can only have one partner?" Leviamon recalled the Red General having several digimon partners even his successor – the Hunter – has been using more than one partner, even though he usually used Gumdramon. "Or switch partners?" Leviamon remember that one of Tamers – a girl with Renamon – was nearly convinced by an IceDevimon to change partners.

"Agumon's the only one for me!" Leviamon scowled. Why did all humans cherish the Greymon-line? The boy with WarGreymon named Warg; the Tamer with the Agumon that had the Dragon Memory; the one who was fused the spirit of AnicentGreymon; the small one with Agumon X. What's so special about Agumon?!

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way," Leviamon voice hinted with anger. "but you're coming with me whether you like it or not!" Leviamon then lunged his slender tail at Tai and warped him, letting him barely breathe.

"TAI!" Tai looked to see his friends and their digimon running toward them, Kari being the one yelling the loudest. "Let him go!" Matt exploded with anger.

"And what if I don't?" Leviamon said slyly. "It's not like you kids can do anything, unless that is, you all want to perish." Leviamon gripped Tai slightly tighter causing his to gasp.

"Let my brother go!" Kari yelled. Kari wasn't usually the one to lose her temper, but this was an exception.

"Ahh, the Child of Light," Leviamon's voice made Kari tremble, "you were also a great candidate. Maybe if things don't work out with your brother, you could be my partner."

Gatomon ran in front of Kari and put out her small arms to protect her. "Don't even think of touching her!"

"Oh, don't worry, I won't." The tip of Leviamon's tail went to Tai's forehead and removed his signature goggles, leaving only the blue headband on his head. He then tossed the goggles next to the seven other Digidestined. "Goodbye."

"TAI!" Agumon ran after the disappearing Leviamon and then got sucked in with the two to the Dark Area, leaving the Digidestined and their partners speechless.

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

The Dark Area was much like the RoseMorning Star where in one universe a corrupt Cherubimon held the Celestial Digimon, Ophanimon. The murky air was thick with fog and left an ominous feeling. Agumon was scared, though he never admit it, but he had to find Tai! Leviamon was only a few inches ahead of him, so where was he?

As if Leviamon could read Agumon's thoughts, Leviamon replied, "I'm right here." Before Agumon could react, Leviamon stomped on top of Agumon, barely not crushing him under his weight. Agumon yelped in pain.

"Let him go!" Tai pleaded the Demon Lord.

Leviamon's deep voice seemed to echo in the Dark Area. "That depends, will you be my partner?"

"No!"

"Then your partner dies." Leviamon raised his foot then was ready to slam it on Agumon. Leviamon was only centimeters above Agumon when Tai yelled, "WAIT!"

Leviamon stopped and waited for Tai to respond, "I'll be your partner, just don't kill him. Please."

Leviamon laughed, "I knew you'd see it my way."

"But-" Tai said bitterly, "you make sure that Agumon gets out of here safely or the deals off."

"Tai-!" Agumon had never felt so helpless in his entire life.

Leviamon smiled evilly, "You have yourself a deal." Leviamon finally unwrapped Tai from his tail and let hims down on the ground. "Before we send him off, we need to make some adjustments."

"What are you talking about?" Tai snapped at him.

"Your embodiment of Courage of course." Leviamon replied coolly. "Not that I don't mind your crest – although it's not as strong as Light or Hope – but being my partner, you need _my _crest."

Tai blinked, "Then just give it to me."

"It's not that easy, boy!" Leviamon snapped. "No one can possess two crest! It's too much for a body to handle.. Of course there are the digieggs..." Leviamon trailed off.

"What digieggs? You mean like the ones in Primary Village?" Tai asked.

Leviamon scoffed, "Not those ones." Leviamon lighten his tone a bit. "But that won't matter will it?" Leviamon's tail moved to Tai chest and began to glow. Once it made contact with Tai's chest, he began to scream in pain.

"Tai!" Agumon ran over to his partner only to realize that he couldn't do anything to help him.

Tai felt something leave him. It wasn't an organ or anything tangible. But _something _left. Tai's eyes went blank as a orange ball of light left his chest and flew up and away until Agumon couldn't see it anymore. Tai then fell to his knees and dropped his digivice.

Leviamon grinned, "Now, for the Crest of Envy." Then a blue symbol made up of zig-zag line that crossed several times and had one tiny circle in one of the gaps created by the zig-zag line appeared on Tai's chest. Tai's eyes widen before he collapsed on the ground. Agumon grabbed the digivice then shook him several attempting to wake him up, but it didn't work.

Leviamon then made a portal back to the exact same spot that they left in the Digital World. "I may be a Demon Lord, but I'm a man of my word." Leviamon then grabbed Agumon and flung him out of the portal. Agumon looked at Tai and Leviamon one last time. Before the closed Agumon could hear Leviamon say, "Don't worry, I'll take great care of Taichi."

Agumon lied on the ground making no attempts to get up. He dropped the digivice on the ground as tears filled his eyes. The other DigiDestined and digimon ran to Agumon asking about his well-being and where Tai was. Agumon didn't answer, he just crawled up into a ball. Nothing matter at the moment, for he failed his partner.

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Around the same time in another parallel world a women in her early thirties had in a hospital waiting to see the results of her son's accident. He was planning ball with his little sister when a truck came and hit her son. She waited with her little seven year-old daughter, gripping her hand tightly. _Oh Masaru, please be okay. What will Suguru think if he comes back and his son is gone?_

"Sayuri Daimon?" Sayuri looked up at the doctor who called her named. "We have news on your son."

"Yes?" Sayuri managed to choke out.

The doctor flipped through some papers then looked back at Sayuri. "It doesn't look good. He has about a ten percent chance of making out of this alive – even with operation." The doctor did his best to ignore Sayuri's devastated expression. "If you want to talk to him, now's the time."

Sayuri cupped her face with her hands and began to cry. Her daughter, Chika Daimon, didn't know why she crying. The doctor said he still has a chance of living, and a Daimon never gives up!

Chika walked into the room where her brother – Masaru Daimon – was staying in. The eleven year-old had bandages around his arms and head. There were needles in arms injecting blood and he was wearing an oxygen mask to help him breathe.

Chika ran over to her brothers side and looked at his fragile state. "You're gonna be alright? Right Masaru?"

Chika stood there for a few moments waiting for her brother to wake up. When he didn't, she sighed and walked away. She was nearly out of the room when a bright orange ball of light came into the room. Chika looked at the light as it entered her brother's body. When it finally infused with Masaru the machine checking his heart rate began running faster. Masaru's heart rate was returning to normal – Chika could even see a few cuts and bruises healing up. Chika watched in amazement as her brother stood up slightly and smiled her, "Hi Chika."

Chika didn't return the hello for she ran outside to her mom. "Mommy, Masaru's awake!"

"What?" Sayuri asked. Her son was suppose to be sedated and out cold. Chika grabbed her arm and forced her into the room. Sayuri looked at her eleven year-old son looking around then asking her. "Mom, why am I in a hospital?"

Sayuri ran over to her son and gave him hug. She eventually told about the accident and how he ended up there. None of the doctors could understand Masaru miraculous recovery. It seemed impossible, he was on the brink on the death! However, the Daimon's never question it though. After a few weeks of R&R Masaru's life went back to normal.

Except his favorite color turned to orange.

**Yea I know, the ending was rushed. But it really wanted to finished it! When I was writing the Savers part I has to restrain myself from have Chika called Masaru Masaru-nii. I'm still debating if I should the Adventure 02 Japanese ages and grades or English. Seriously guys, once you go subbed, you never go back :P**


	2. Three Years Later

**Woo next chapter! Thanks for the amazing reviews, they meant a lot. Before we actually get into the main plot we're gonna go through about three different episodes in Zero Two and Savers to see how Tai's absents/presences has affected them. Both the episodes are taking place at the same time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, lucky bastards known as Toei do.**

It has been three years since the encounter with the Demon Lord, Leviamon, and a lot has changed for the Digidestined. Kari, who was affected the most, balled herself away for seven months until a new friend she made – she most likely befriended him since he reminded her of Tai – forced her out. Even with her branching out, her parents are over protective of their remaining child. Kari unfortunately had to be the one to tell her parents about what happened to Tai; Kari will be lucky if she ever got to go to Digital World again if they ever find out the digital gate opens occasionally.

Matt, being Tai's best friend, slowly took the role of being leader (but he admits many times that he could never be as good as Tai). Sora hasn't played soccer in years since it reminded her too much of Tai, so she now plays tennis instead. Mimi has moved to America, to be more exact, New York. Whenever the topic of Tai somehow manages to come up, she'd immediately hung up the phone or wouldn't e-mail for a week. Izzy's in high school, and has been trying his best to be a role model just like his bushy brunette friend. Tai always said that Joe would be a great doctor, so now he's trying more than ever to get into medical school.

As for TK, he was starting at his new school today. He'd grown in the three years. He still wore the hat that he had that terrible May. He wore a long sleeve shirt, the sleeves were yellow and so was the collar. The chest area was a light blue color. His shorts and shoes were both jungle green. "New school, new apartment, same old lumpy oatmeal." His voice has also deepened in the three years due to puberty. He sighed and put his oatmeal away, "I'm done mom, I'm leaving."

"Sorry I can't go with you on you're first day of school," TK heard his mom say from her work room, "but, I have to finish this article today."

TK walked past her room, since it was closest to the door, "It's fine, I can get there on my own." TK opened the iron gate of their small patio and walked toward the elevator. It stopped on eight floor – the floor TK lived on – and revealed two kids, one boy and one girl.

The boy was very young, around eight or nine years old. His brown hair was in a bud style haircut and he wore brown pants and a purple shirt. The girl, who was very tall, had bright lavender hair with a blue bandana covering it, wore big glasses, a rose color blouse, and red shirt. Both kids looked at TK strangely, neither knowing who he was.

"Hi there," TK said to them, "my name's TK. My mom and I just moved here. I'm in seventh grade, class A. Nice to meet you."

The shy level of the girl suddenly disappeared, "Oh, hi! My name's Yolei, would you like to walk to school with us? It take exactly twelve point three minutes, and that's if there's no wind, it'll be fun." Yolei then looked down at the boy standing next to her, clearly being her friend, "This is Cody."

"Welcome to the building TK," Cody smiled, "We better hurry up, we don't want to be late on our first day!"

TK nodded, "Let's go."

On the whole walk there TK hadn't said a word, which to Yolei and Cody was strange since he was so outgoing at the elevator. Luckily TK knew his way around Odiaba or he'd gotten lost three blocks ago. _Odiaba elementary school, _Odiaba was one of those schools that went from kindergarten to eighth grade. _I wonder if Kari's still here, I haven't seen her since..._TK looked up, finally reaching the front yard of the school. A bunch of kids were playing soccer, but one stood out.

A flash blinded TK briefly. When he could see again, he realized that the glare came from a pair of goggles. His eyesight still burly, he tried to make out the person by their silhouette. "Tai?" TK bit his lip after making that assumption. Before TK could call himself stupid for saying that, the soccer ball flew over to him. TK quickly jumped up and caught the ball.

The boy with the goggles jogged over to him, his hand rubbing the back of his head. "Hey, sorry about that," he laughed.

TK stared at him for a couple of seconds, causing the goggle wearing boy to raise his eyebrow in bewilderment. TK then chucked the ball back to the boy and said, "Nice goggles."

The boy blinked then responded, "Thanks, I guess." The boy then ripped off the poor quality goggles and said, "I forgot I had these on. My friend doesn't like me wearing them. She gets sad anytime I have them on."

_A girl that gets sad from goggles, _TK thought. Before he could as any information on the mysterious girl, a boy cry out, "Hurry up Davis, and pass the ball."

The boy – now known as Davis – kicked the ball then ran back to the game. TK stared for a few seconds then laughed humorlessly, "That couldn't be Tai, he's my age..." TK knew the reason why Tai wasn't here but he couldn't get himself to say _his _name. So he continued walking into the school as the bell rang.

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Davis sighed as he walked into his new classroom for the rest of the school year. He looked at the seating chart the teacher set out. He found his name then grinned, seeing the person who's sitting next him, well with the aisle between them. He walked over to the girl then said, "Hey, Kari. We're in the same class again!"

The girl, Kari Kamiya, has also grown in the three years. Her bangs that once lied in the middle of her forehead were now pushed to the side with a hair clip. She wore a sleeveless pink and white shirt, pink being on top and white on bottom. She wore brown shorts, and pink gloves that went up to her elbows. Finally she replaced her whistle that she gave to Gatomon with a digital camera. Kari turned to the boy and smiled, "Nice to see you again."

Davis leaned against the vacant seat next to Kari as she sat down, "Hey, get this, I saw this kid earlier, and I think he's new. He might be in our grade." Of course Davis wanted to tell Kari that he complemented his goggles, but Davis didn't want to make Kari upset.

Before Kari could say anything in response, the teacher came in and everyone took their seats. Davis held his head with his hand, barely paying attention to anything the teacher was saying. That was until Davis heard the door open, he looked over to see the blonde haired boy from before holding his white hat in his hand. "It's him..."

"Hello," he said with a smile, "my name is TK."

"Alright Mr. Takaishi, take a seat next to...the girl with the camera around her next." Clearly the teacher hadn't tried to even look at the seating chart.

TK walked over Kari then as he sat down he said, "Long time no see."

Kari smiled back at him, "You got tall, didn't you?"

Davis' face turned bright red as he saw the two be so casual with each other. _What's with this guy?! How does he know Kari so well? _Sadly being the middle of class Davis couldn't call him out. So he just watched hopelessly as the two talked.

"Our teacher looks like Ogremon." TK joked causing Kari to laugh. What he really wanted to do was ask how she's holding up, but TK had the Crest of Hope not Courage, and he couldn't hurt his oldest friend not even three minutes after seeing her.

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

The dark rings were everywhere and helpless digimon fled at the sight of them. A certain orange dinosaur digimon collapsed on the ground, somehow avoiding the dark rings. "Help!" he pleaded to the open air.

"Agumon!" Agumon looked up to see his blonde haired friend, Matt, kneeling down next to him. Matt looked around to see the other defenseless digimon run and some be controlled by the dark rings. Matt hissed in anger. "You got to digivolve, Agumon!" Over the course of three years, the older Digidestined's digimon have found a way to digivolve to Champion even without a digivice, most likely due to their experience.

"That's just it, Matt. I can't!" Agumon's voice pitched. He's been having issues with being strong ever since the incident.

Matt blinked in shock. Gabumon has been saying that he's hasn't been able to digivolve either, even with the digivice. Just then a wild Snimon came charging after them. Matt grunted, "We gotta get out of here."

Then out of the bushes came a familiar white cat digimon. "Over here." Gatomon pointed toward a cave and the two, along with Patamon, ran into the cave being sheltered from the Snimon.

Matt grabbed his D-Terminal – a new communicating gadget the DigiDestined obtained from Gennai – from his pocket and started typing a S.O.S. Matt sent in to the Elementary School, Izzy was always in the computer lab after school.

Sadly Matt forgot Izzy graduated last year.

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Yolei, a new member of the computer club, looked at her computer in bewilderment as she got a new e-mail from some person named Matt Ishida. She began to read the letter aloud, "Come to the digital world. The digimon need our help right away." She looked at the addresses who it was sent to and recognized only one of them. "TK? This must be for him." Yolei then printed it out and ran to the seventh grade wing.

Meanwhile in seventh grade wing class just got out and Kari and TK were talking to each other. "Have you finished unpacking?" Kari asked.

TK grabbed his shoes from the shelf and shook his head, "Almost."

Then a mad brunette came rushing in. "Hey, you!"

Kari turned, knowing that he was addressing TK since he never used that tone of voice with her, "It's not 'you' it's TK."

After Kari defended the blonde, Davis got madder, "You, TK, what's your deal with Kari?"

TK blinked. "Huh? What do you mean?" TK began to laugh, "You're funny Davis." Kari only sighed, Davis has done this with every boy she's friendly to.

"I'm not funny at all!" yelled Davis.

Yolei came rushing in the room somehow ending the one-sided conflict. "There you are!"

TK looked up, "Oh, hey Yolei."

Yolei passed the paper to Kari and TK, "Do you two know a Matt Ishida? He sent you this."

Both Kari and TK read the paper and their eyes widened. "My brother needs me." TK said as he rushed out and headed toward the computer, quickly followed by Kari, Davis, and Yolei. They, however were stopped by a familiar red head. "Izzy!"

"Hi, Yolei," Izzy knew her as the energetic computer girl. "I'm glad I found you. I need to use the computer lab right away."

Yolei clasped her hands together, "Of course! I'm so glad you're visiting even after graduation."

Once the five reached the computer lab Izzy started explaining the situation as he tried to reached the digital gate stored on the hard drive, "I was going to reply his message, but my battery died. I thought It'd be faster to come here than go all the way home." He then sent his reply to Matt saying they're on their way.

"Hey, what's the Digital World?" Yolei asked, they has all forgotten that she read the letter in advance. "Is it a new theme park?"

Davis then looked over to Kari sceptically, "You mentioned it before, right Kari? With the digimon, and digivices?"

TK turned to Kari, "You told him?" The Digital World was suppose to be a secret.

"He's prescient." Kari replied sheepishly.

Now knowing that they did have information, Yolei continued to ask, "So what's a digimon?"

Luckily before any of them could give the lavender hair girl answers, Cody walked into the computer room and said to his older friend, "Yolei, about fixing my computer..."

Yolei rubbed her head sheepishly, "Oh yeah."

While their conversation was going on, Izzy check the Digital Gate on the hard drive. He heard a small 'ting' then whispered, "I knew it. The gate is open..."

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Matt smiled as he read the message on his D-Terminal. "Alright, Izzy's there with TK and Kari."

"Hey Matt, come over here!" Matt heard Agumon say deeper in the cave. Matt walked through the barrows of the cave to a hollow cavern. Agumon, Patamon, and Gatomon were staring at evaluated area of the cavern, apparently there was something there. He walked casually over to them then gasped when he saw what was on the stone platform. "The Crest of Courage."

Agumon looked over to Matt and asked, "Do you think it could be _it_?" After Agumon was taken by Leviamon, he told the DigiDestined and Gennai about the mysterious light the left Tai's body. Gennai said that that it was Tai's soul of Courage, and in order to get Tai back they must have the Courage. Gennai and the Digidestined had searched the entire Digital World for it, but have never found it. Gennai said it was possible for the Courage to have found a body to stay in for the time being, but still no leads.

"It's possible." Matt stared at the egg, never letting his eyes leave it. He could finally get his best friend back after three years.

Agumon walked up to the egg then grabbed it. Before he even got a chance to lift it the egg began to glow and out came three glowing lights that soon flew into the sky. Agumon groaned. _Not again._

"Agumon," Matt said, "do you think one of those could be it?"

Agumon tried to lift the digiegg again but it was way to heavy. Agumon sighed then looked back up at the sky. "Possibly."

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

"Let me go too." Davis insisted. "There's trouble right?"

TK, Kari, and Izzy held their digivices in their hands looking at Davis concernedly; he can't go. "It's impossible...it's not a place anyone can go."

Davis grunted then looked up at them, "Impossible or whatever, I'm going so..." Before Davis could finish his sentence the computer screen glowed. Everyone turned to see what was going on. Suddenly three lights came out, one blue, one red, and one yellow. The began to swivel around until the middle one – the blue one – jumped into Davis' hands as the other two traveled past the room. Once the light vanished, Davis clutched the new object and showed it to the three. "Wh-What's this?"

"A digivice?!" TK gasped.

"It's a different model from ours..." Kari looked at her digivice then back as Davis'.

Izzy turned to the computer. His theory finally proven true. "The gate has opened in this monitor."

"Then," TK said, "we can go to the Digital World from here?" TK's look turned determined. "Then we can save my brother!"

Davis walked over to them, holding out the large blue digivice in his hand, "I'm going too. I can go with this right?"

Izzy nodded, "You can, if that's a real digivice."

Silence fell upon the room for a few moments before TK thrust his digivice at the computer. "I'm going to save my brother." The screen began to glow a bright blue that shined around TK while he shrank down and floated towards the screen.

Davis looked towards Kari, if what she said about the Digital World had been true, then it'd hold pain and grief for her. He didn't want anything to make the smile disappear again not when he fought so hard to bring it back. She looked at him for a moment and it was the very same bright, strong smile that reassured him that she could do it before she held her digivice to the computer.

His trance on Kari gone, Davis finally processed what happened: two kids literally were sucked into the computer. "What about you, Davis?"

Quickly, the new DigiDestined shook his fear. "I'm there!" And he followed those in front him's lead and held his digivice to the computer before having a light surround him and turn him smaller and into data.

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

He was in the middle of a...forest? Where was the portal? Davis scanned the area known as the Digital World. "So this is the Digital World?" Davis looked around some more then looked down at his body. "Huh? My clothes changed!" He was now wearing a long sleeve jacket that was blue and had fire and yellow flames at the bottom; under the jacket was a tan T-shirt. He also had cargo shorts and yellow gloves.

After the shock of the new look the three began to wander the digital forest. TK and Kari held out their digivices, using the tracking system to find their friend. Davis started to fall behind, looking more at the Digital World. "So this is the Digital World...it's not that different from our wor-" Davis stopped when he saw a vending machine in the middle of nowhere. "What's that doing here ?"

Davis walked over to the vending machine only to have slug-like digimon known as Numemon come out of it. Davis collapsed to the ground and and screamed. TK and Kari turned to see Davis being surrounded by Numemon and Davis' priceless face. TK laughed and eventually so did Kari.

Once the Numemon left Davis said, "It's not that funny!"

Davis then got up and walked to his friends. "Were those things digimon?"

"They are many types of digimon." Kari explained. "Some cuter."

"And some a lot scarier." TK added on.

The digivice started beeping even louder until at a turn a flying...bat-pig thing came flying. "TK!" It then ran to TK's arms. Davis jumped in surprise.

"Patamon!" TK smiled at his partner. "Long time no see."

Then a blonde crazy haired boy wearing a high school uniform came running with two other creatures. A white cat and a orange dragon. "Guys! Thanks for coming to help."

"You're welcome." Davis said proudly while Kari had her reunion with Gatomon. He could tell by the blonde hair that he was TK's brother.

Matt blinked, "Who are you?"

The four – including digimon – retreated back into the cave where the egg was at. Along the way they told Davis about the Digital World more in depth and how each human was paired off with their own digimon (TK and Patamon; Kari and Gatomon; and Matt and Agumon in Davis' eyes), and new information to all the humans, the Digimon Emperor. "The human called the Digimon Emperor has been brainwashing all the digimon." Gatmon explained.

"A human?" TK asked. "There's a another human besides us in the Digital World?"

"Yes," Gatomon nodded, "and he has a different digivice from Kari's."

TK turned to his new friend, "Show her yours."

Davis nodded and shuffled through his pocket and grabbed the gadget he got from the computer. "Like this?"

"Yes just like that one." Gatmon said while pointing to the new digivice.

"But it just came out of the computer!" Davis said dumbfounded.

Matt then looked over at Davis, _Then that was one of the lights that came out of the egg._

Gatomon clenched her fists and shook, "Because of that digivice, we can't digivolved."

Matt looked back down at Agumon, "So that's why."

Agumon crossed his arms and grumbled, "If I could digivolve, I'd give him a beating."

Kari finally looked over at the elevated rock and gasped. TK and Davis both turned to see what it was. TK stumbled back while Davis just stared. "The Crest of Courage..." Kari breathed out. By clear instant and impulse, TK tried lifting the egg, but it wouldn't bugged. "It's really heavy."

Kari tried next, she wanted her brother back, but it wouldn't lift. Kari turned to Matt to see him shake his head sadly indicating that he had already tried. Unaware of the situation that was going on, Davis broke the despair in the air as he said happily, "Alright, leave it to me!"

Davis' face turned intense has he lower his body to lift the egg off the platform. He gripped it firmly in his hands and with a 'pop' the Digiegg came flying off. Davis laid on the ground, he put too much strength into that and it sent him flying. "What the? It's not heavy at all!" Davis failed to notice TK's shocked expression and Kari gasping with her fist in front of mouth.

The hole where the egg once stood started glowing a bright orange and a silhouette appeared clutching it's legs. The creature's colors began to appear, it a tiny blue dragon with a yellow V on it's forehead. The digimon looked up then jumped out of the light and danced around Davis. "Finally! Finally! You lifted the Digiegg." Once he stopped dancing he took his hand out, "My name's Veemon. What's yours?"

"D-Davis.." he somehow manged to breathe out.

"It's nice to meet you Davis. I've been waiting a long time for you." Veemon said happily.

"Waiting for me?"

Veemon nodded, "Yea! I waited for the child who could move the Digiegg of Courage."

Matt stared for a moment, _Digiegg of Courage? Davis moved it, so that means..._Before Matt could finish his train of though a loud tremble came from above the cave. The eight turned to see a Monochromon enter the cave and destroy the ceiling causing the cave to start to collapse. Patamon and Agumon tried to fight off the Monochromon but it's armor was to sturdy.

Monochrmon then released it's Volcanic Strike. The eight ran out of the cave before the attack could hit them. Davis who was stun by the presence of a powerful digimon was last to leave. As they were running, Veemon said, "Davis, what are you doing? Hurry up and use your courage."

"Eh?" Davis asked while trying to run, but before Veemon could respond Monochromon caught up to them. The adrenaline caused Davis and Veemon to run faster until they were finally out gasping for air.

"Davis!" Davis looked down the small cliff to see Matt. As Davis was listening he didn't notice the Volcanic Strike that would have hit him if Veemon hadn't pushed him out of the way. The Volcanic Strike went all the way down the cliff; Matt, Gatomon, and Kari barely avoiding the attack.

Veemon got back on his knees and asked, "Davis? Are you okay?" Davis quickly mumbled a thank you before Veemon continued, "If you use your courage and say 'Digiarmor energize'..."

"Davis!" Matt shouted as he sprinted to him. Davis got up as Veemon finished his sentence, "Say 'Digiarmor energize' then I'll be able to digivolve."

"Matt!" Agumon yelled as he, TK, and Patamon ran over to them. "Kari hurt her ankle." TK finished for Agumon. Davis looked over to see his friend in an uncomfortable split while rubbing her ankle.

With a roar, Monochromon came bursting out charging toward Kari while she sat there in shock, unable to avoid the attack. Pleads rang though Davis' ears. Davis understood, he couldn't let his friends get hurt, especially Kari! Davis rose up then held out his digiegg. "Digiarmor energize!"

Veemon jumped heading toward Monochromon while a fire engulfed Veemon. Kari closed her eyes fearing the worst. With a 'thug' the fireball hit Monochromon and reveled a new digimon. It's hands, feet, body, and head were cover in the material of the digiegg. Taller by several feet, the newly digivolved Veemon stood proud, "Flamedramon, the fire of courage!"

"Armor digivolve?" Matt choked out, he had never seen this before. TK and Kari had the same reactions.

"Awesome." Davis breathed out.

Monochromon came charging again, but Flamedramon stood still. With it's claws it stopped Monochromon and flipped him over. Monochromon quickly got back up and unleashed fire balls at Flamedramon. Flamedramon, being a fire digimon, was able to negate them all. He ran up to Monochromon who flung him into the air. Flamedramon quickly got rebalanced and ignited itself on fire. "Fire Rocket!" he then dove.

"Aim for the ring!" he heard Gatomon say. Flamedramon nodded then it's skull made contact with the ring which moment late, broke. Flamdramon then flipped back to the ground and reverted to Veemon as the orange light retreated to Davis' pocket. Davis look inside of it to see a D-Terminal with an egg inside.

The DigiDestined then waved goodbye to the cured digimon. Veemon and Davis shook hands, both happy of what happen today. "I'm glad I'm teaming up with you, Davis."

"Yeah."

Matt and Agumon looked at one another. They both nodded in understanding. Matt then walked over to Davis, "That armor digivolving is pretty amazing."

Agumon then followed Matt's lead, "We can't digivolve, but with your help will defeat the Digimon Emperor for sure."

Matt reached into his pocket then grabbed the item which was a pair of goggles. "Davis, you're definitely are a new DigiDestined. From now on you'll protect the Digital World." Matt then held out the goggles to Davis. "Here take these, the sign of the leader of the DigiDestined."

Davis quickly put them on. "They look good on you." Davis smiled at Kari's approval.

As the younger children conversed Matt smirked, _About time we found ya Tai._

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

It's been three years since Masaru had his near death experience. Now being a fourteen year old, Masaru has changed greatly. His hair had grown out some more and was tied back into a ponytail. He wore a white shirt under an orange jacket (it was his new favorite color) and the most significant change was his now tone muscles he got from street fights.

He was at his usual turf when some kids from other school came and challenged him. Masaru fought thirteen against one and still won. Masaru smirked, just wait until his father sees how much of a man he's become! The other school kids left after hearing there was a bomb in the area. Masaru snorted, how ridiculous!

Masaru put his hands in his pant pockets nonchalantly when another fighter appeared in front of Masaru. Masaru was about to punch his opponent in the stomach when he heard a 'thumb' from the back of him. His opponent fell to the ground the person who knocked out his opponent was revealed.

It was a giant yellow frog (at least that what Masaru thought it was), and even though he was absolutely sure he had never seen this thing before. It felt like he knew him. The frog, however, was different from the other dimensional one. This one was much larger is size, almost up to Masaru's shoulders. He had red wrist hands on it's claws, it's nose wasn't dented in, instead it was two black holes. Finally it's eyes were different, it had coronas to go along with it's green irises and pupils.

Masaru clenched his fist then growled at the frog, "Who the hell do you think you are, getting in the way of my fight?" The frog said nothing back, he just kept staring narrowly at Masaru. "I don't know who you are, but nobody's allowed to invade _my _turf. I'm the number one street fighter in Japan, Masaru Daimon!"

"Shut up!" the frog finally spoke. "You're all talk. You're really full of yourself, for a stupid human."

"Quit it with that big ugly mug!" Masaru shot back at his new opponent.

"I was born this way!" Masaru really wondered what this thing was and prevented himself from criticizing the Lady Gaga reference (if the frog even knew who she was).

"Hey you!" a voice cried from above the stairs, "Get away from him." Masaru paused for a second, he knew that voice; this one was a bit more serious and mature, but he knew it. Masaru was shot out of his trace when the girl (or women, he didn't know her age) continued talking, "You'll only lose if you fight him!" No she didn't.

Masaru looked over at the unnamed girl and said, "This isn't about win-or-lose. This is about fighting man-to-man!"

"Yeah," the frog agreed, "man-to-man."

The girl got confused, how could it be man to man if it was man to digi-

"Got it?" he dragged her out of her thoughts. "Now stay out of this!"

"O-okay," she stuttered back, she wasn't expecting this from her mission.

Masaru then turned back to the frog and smirked, "I see that you're pretty brave." Masaru stood up a bit and shouted, "Come on!"

"Right," the frog agreed. Both the frog and Masaru charged up at each other and tightened their fists. Both made contact with the others cheek and flinched slightly; this was going to be a good fight, Masaru could tell.

A few moments passed until both the frog and Masaru flew back and hit the ground. The frog was the first to get up. "I wasn't ready. But this time you won't get me! I see right through your punch!"

The frog came charging in at Masaru, unable to get up in time, Masaru countered by kneeing the frog in the chin. "See right through it, eh?"

"You dirty..." the frog lifted it's foot to below Masaru belt and hit him **there. **Masaru grunted in pain as he covered his sensitive spot. "Take _that._"

"That hurt, you bastard!" he growled at the frog.

The two kept throwing punches at each other continuously, neither wanting to lose. The girl just watched in awe as the two kept going at it as the sun slowly started to disappear at the horizon. Eventually when the sky was a deep orange, both of them collapsed on the ground, gasping for air. With a breath of air, the frog spoke up, "Well fought."

"You threw some pretty good punches yourself..." Masaru responded back. With the fight over the tension and dislike between them vanished.

The frog raised it claw into the air, Masaru saw this and smiled. He raised his arm and grabbed the claw, both now friends and calling a truce.

"I'm Agumon," the frog now known as Agumon said.

"Masaru Daimon." Even though Masaru already screamed his name out earlier, a proper introduction was needed.

Agumon rolled back to sitting position and looked at Masaru, "Nice to meet you Masaru-aniki."

"Aniki?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah," Agumon said while looking at the sky, "You're the first person to acknowledge me as a full-fledged individual, Aniki." Agumon turned and looked at his aniki, "That's why, from now on, I'll be your follower."

Masaru tumbled back to sitting position and smiled, "Follower, huh? You're a pretty weird looking guy, but I guess that's okay." There was this tugging in Masaru's chest, telling him that he could trust Agumon.

"Hold it right there." Masaru turned to see the girl from earlier. Why hasn't she left yet? She must have been standing there for hours. The girl grabbed a strange looking device from her belt. It was vertically rectangular, it also had a tiny camera on the back. "Lalamon, realize."

The camera turned pink as it grew brighter, then once the light was gone data squares swirled together. As the data squares left a new figured appeared from it. It was a floating pink plant with green stub legs. "La~la~mon!"

Masaru was taken back, "Something came out of it!"

"Now why don't you come with us quietly?" Really? She's with the police!? But they don't look like normal police, especially with that...Lalamon.

"Who the hell are they?" Masaru asked.

"They're here to capture me," Agumon said grimly. Masaru gasped at the information. "If they get me, they'll get rid of me."

"What?" Masaru couldn't lose Agumon already. He grunted as he picked up Agumon – who was to tired at that point to walk himself. The girl asked what he was doing and Masaru smirked, "It's an aniki's job to look after his follower. I'm not handing him over to you!"

Agumon was trilled with this, someone actually cared for him, "Yay, Aniki."

Masaru then started to sprint away from the scene, but was shortly stopped.

"Nut Shoot!" A bunch a bullet-like seeds came out of Lalamon's mouth and hit the area where Masaru's was at. Great, these things can do that too!? Masaru protected himself with his vacant fist trying to figure out a way to escape.

"Aniki, leave it to me!" Masaru looked over to his new friend. Can he attack like that too? Agumon's mouth filled with fire then released a small fire ball, "Baby Flame!" The fireball would have hit the girl if Lalamon didn't counter with her Nut Shot. The impact caused a smoke fog to appear, taking the opening Masaru ran.

That was the beginning of Masaru's adventures, and inside of him a orange light hummed happily.

**Oh. My. F*cking. God. Never take AP World History D: They gave us less time than we were suppose to have, there were too many readings, and the damn significance DX -cough- Now that that's done, I hope to have updates quicker, but I have my Regents exams coming up then I'm pretty busy early July, so hopefully I can get some good updates in June. **

**Sorry about the very few changes in Savers, well it's not like they lost a character lol. I just had to add that Yoshino's english voice actress is the same one who voices Sora ;D Did you guys know that the person who voices Lalamon voices Mrs. Kamiya? I don't know if it's english or japanese but they share the same voice XD**

**Also, my sister wrote the tiny Daikari part before they went to the Digital World. Her exact words when she wrote it were, "I'm writing a Daikari moment, suck it." I don't really mind cause Daikari is amazing, lol. **


	3. Our Meeting by the Ocean

**I hope you people enjoy this chapter, I think it's creative. ;) Sadly no character changes in this chapter; everyone is still the same :P btw if you like Digimon Adventure/02 and Digimon Frontier crossovers go check out 'Ancient Legends.' It's collab by Warrior-of-water and I. It's on her page if you people are interested. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.**

**Warning: Slight Masaru OOC in the beginning and toward the end. Chapter taken place during episode 31 of Zero Two and between episodes 28 and 29 of Savers**

Just find Dad. That's what Masaru had to do; Dad will fix everything. His digivice broke – along with Tohma and Yoshino's – and now they're sitting ducks for Kouki and the other bio-hybrids to come and attack them, and Masaru hated being the defenseless one (though he'd still punch the living daylight out of Kouki, even without the digivice).

Masaru held his broken (and burnt) digivice in his hands while walking through Cherrymon's forest. Masaru usually took the lead, but this time Tohma and Yoshino were walking in front of him. It's just that so much has happened in a forty-eight hour time slot. DATS was no more (including the building), the bio-hybrids appearing, a mysterious new digimon called BanchouLeomon, and the most tragic event, along with their digivices breaking, the Captain's apparent death in the Digital Gate.

"Aniki!" Agumon's voice dragged Masaru out of his thoughts, "I'm hungry, Aniki!"

Masaru sighed, "Sing a new tune for once."

Agumon put his claw up by his chin and had an expression of bewilderment on his face, "But I wasn't singing."

"It's an expression Agumon," Tohma informed him from the front of the three person line, "it means stop repeating yourself."

"But I'm _really _hungry!" Agumon protested. "We've been walking for hours on end! I need energy!"

"We can't stop," Lalamon said while floating close to Agumon, "we need to get to Wanderer's Cape right away and find a way to fix the digivices."

"She right," Gaomon agreed with the bell digimon, "without the digivices we're unable to digivolve and stop Kurata and the bio-hybrids."

Agumon crossed his arms, "Aniki can take them all down. Right, Aniki?" Agumon waited for a moment but there was no response. "...Aniki?" Agumon turned around to see that Masaru was nowhere to be found. "Aniki? Where'd you go, Aniki?!"

Tohma looked over to Yoshino somewhat distraught, "You think he went ahead?"

Yoshino sighed, "I'm pretty sure we would have heard him." Yoshino scanned the area but no sign of their loud (and foul) mouth friend. The bio-hybrids couldn't have came, they would have heard them even if they were in their human forms. Yoshino groaned, "This is the worst!"

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

It was already sunset when the five new DigiDestined met in the computer lab. Their jobs as DigiDestined got a lot more difficult with the creation of BlackWarGreymon. The Mega leveled digimon seemed unstoppable; even with the combine forces of all of them working together, the mighty monster remained unfazed and unharmed.

"BlackWarGreymon," TK said, the memory of being forced down from the sky by his energy, not himself, still remains edged into TK's brain.

Davis was sitting on top of a desk with Yolei and Cody at his sides, "Not even Paildramon could beat him," he frowned imagining their strongest digimon in their arsenal being taken down in a few shots.

"He's a Mega digimon," Gatomon put her two cents in, "It can't be helped. Even if I was able to become Ultimate, I wouldn't stand a chance." It was upsetting for Gatomon to admit that even Angewomon wouldn't be able to defeat BlackWarGreymon.

"If we had two, no one more DNA digivolution we might stand a chance against him," TK stated. The DNA digivolved digimon were more powerful than regular Ultimate level digimon.

"You all better hurry up and DNA digivolve," DemiVeemon said cocky, he already has found his partner, Wormmon.

"Drop the attitude, wise guy," Davis told his partner which caused DemiVeemon to laugh.

"I wonder who my partner is," Patamon thought out loud.

"If we knew, we could practice," Poromon stated.

"Right!" Upamon agreed.

"In any case," Gatomon brought her claw up to her chin and pondered, "it'd have to be someone in this room."

The younger digimon looked at each other, wondering who'll they be fused with. Who they'll be on the same mental plane as; the possible combinations were running through their heads.

"Still I can't believe he ignored that spider women," Yolei said. All of the control spire digimon always listened to Archenmon, until now. Maybe because it's a Mega leveled digimon or made out of so many control spires.

"That means he'll be difficult to deal with," Cody said grimly.

"I wonder what's he doing, all alone..." the four DigiDestined turned to brown haired girl who was staring out the window of the computer room. "BlackWarGreymon...he's like a digimon only born to fight."

None one spoke for a moment until Yolei finally asked, "Kari, you're worried about BlackWarGreymon?"

"It's not that but..." she said as she turned around to become face-to-face with the other DigiDestined.

Before Kari could finish her statement Davis interrupted, "Kari is really nice, unlike you, Yolei."

Yolei turned to the new leader of the DigiDestined and exclaimed angry and annoyed, "What's that about?"

"What?" Davis replied in the same tone of voice.

"Calm down," TK said while pulling out his hands in hope of stopping the argument, which worked. "Anyway let's go to the Digital World. We can't let them create anymore digimon like that."

"Yeah!" Davis said excitedly. "We're going destroy all those dark towers. Right, Kari?" Davis asked as he turned to his female friend/crush.

"Yea," Kari said with a lack of enthusiasm.

Yolei continued to look at the younger girl as she thought, _Yeah, I really am different from Kari. She keeps so much inside. _Her thoughts continued even when they group was in a forest in the Digital World. Yolei frowned as she kept looking at the crest fallen Kari. _That's why I have no idea what's she thinking sometimes._

The group continued to walk through the forest as Gatomon started to slow down and completely stop moving all together. She looked around the area to come to a sudden realization.

Kari noticed that her partner was no longer at her side and turned around, "Gatomon?"

"It's here!" Gatomon called back, "This is where I lost my Holy Ring!"

"Your Holy Ring?" Kari asked as she and the other DigiDestined came rushing back.

Gatomon nodded, "I'm sure. I couldn't look for before because of the Digimon Emperor." Gatomon remembered the time when she had her narrow escape from Unimon. "With the Holy Ring I may be able to get my original powers back."

"Alright!" Davis said excitedly, "Let's go look for it."

"Davis," Kari smiled at her friend's decision to help her digimon partner.

Cody had a smug look on his face as he approached Davis, "Trying to score points with Kari?"

Yolei continued with Cody's teasing of their leader, "You're so predictable, Davis."

Davis' face flushed red as the two pestered him. "Well, I'm sorry!" he exclaimed slightly embarrassed.

Kari smiled and giggled for a bit until TK spoke up, "But Davis is right, let's go look for it." All the digimon agreed in their own respective way; none would want their power taken away from them and if they did, they would want it back.

Gatomon looked at her friends and smiled dearly, "Thank you, everyone."

Davis walked over to Kari hoping to get her as his partner. "Well Kari-" But Kari continued to walk pasted him, "I'll look for it with Yolei," she said as she grabbing Yolei's arm and began walking the other direction leaving a tomato faced Davis.

Davis' face fell, he hadn't been this awkwardly embarrassed (at least with Kari) since TK and Kari had to explain that Gabumon was Matt's partner, not Agumon. However when Davis asked who was Agumon's partner, all he got was a quick, barely audible, answer from Kari: _My brother_. Davis was dumfounded that Kari had a brother, she never talked about him. Maybe he was at college or something...maybe worse.

Davis felt a nudge at his leg and saw Veemon smiling ahead, avoiding eye contact. "Don't give up, Davis."

"Veemon!" Davis cried as he pretended to strangle him.

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Ken wandered around the murky forest along with his partner Wormmon. Davis gave him a message on the D-terminal to come to this area of the Digital World; they are suppose to destroy more control spires. Ken looked around, something wasn't right about this place.

"I have a bad feeling about this place," Wormmon said worriedly.

Ken continued to look around the trees. Nothing seemed wrong, but it still felt eerie. Ken turned once again and his eyes widen in horror. The trees he was staring at slowly start to disappear and a dark body of water appeared in the horizon. No, no, no! Not again! He won't go back, not again!

Clutching his head, he screamed.

Further in the forest, Kari, Yolei, Gatomon, and Hawkmon looked for Gatomon's Holy Ring. Yolei was brushing through a bush; Hawkmon was look above on a broken branch; Gatomon looked down at the grass; and Kari was staring. Something was off about today. She didn't know what, but something's strange.

"It's not here," Hawkmon sighed.

"I think it was around here," Gatomon said while she continued looking.

WUAAHH!

Kari looked up, apparently she was the only who heard it since she was the only one who looked up. "Ken?" she recognized the voice who made the scream. Kari started running in the direction of the scream with Yolei, Gatomon, and Hawkmon following her, wondering where and why she's running.

As Yolei caught up to her friend she ask, "Kari, where are you going?"

"Didn't you hear it?" Kari responded as she kept running, "Ken's voice!"

"Ken?" Yolei asked. Yolei had a crush on Ken back when he was the super genius but after she discovered that he was the Digimon Emperor her feelings died out. Now that Ken has changed and has help her and the group several times, those feelings have started to resurface.

The four continued running until they saw a hunched over Ken with Wormmon holding on to his knee, trying his best to support his partner. Kari ran over and knelt down to the boy's side. "Ken, what's wrong?"

Yolei looked around her for an sign of the enemy, "Did something happen?" Yolei continued to search but there was there. Maybe they were hiding? "BlackWarGreymon?"

"The ocean," Ken choked out while shivering. "I saw the ocean...a dark ocean."

Kari's face covered with horror, but not as visible as Ken's – almost a blank expression. "A dark...ocean?"

Yolei was oblivious to what was going on; she had never been to that terrible place, nor has either of them talked about it to other people (TK knew though because he went to save Kari the first time she was trap there), "A dark ocean? It dark's out here but..."

Ken, still clutching his head, rose from the ground and said, "I'm fine now."

"Fine? You can barely stand!" Yolei protested. Her statement was proven true as Kari assisted Ken up and helped him walk. Yolei sighed, "Seriously, seeing an ocean in the middle of a forest."

Sadly Yolei didn't notice that she along with the others slowly started turning into shades of grey.

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Yolei didn't think it was possible, but somehow it was even darker than before. Yolei checked the time on her D3 and frowned. It was around four o' clock; even in a forest it shouldn't be this dark. The worst part? Ken and Kari wouldn't get out of their strange mood. Seriously, what's so wrong about an ocean?

"Don't you feel like we were here before?" Kari asked grimly while looking around.

"We may have gotten lost in all this foliage," Gatomon replied her partner.

Lost? In the woods? Forget staying calm, this is serious! "No way!" Yolei cried, "Wait a second! Are we just gonna end up rotting here?!" This is the end! She won't see her friends again, she won't see her family again, she won't see...Davis?

It is him! They're saved, she won't die after all! "Davis!"

"Veemon!" Hawkmon said gleefully like his partner.

"Davis!" Yolei yelled again. How come he didn't hear her? He _always _hears her yell. Yolei's head picked up when she saw Davis turned toward them. "Davis!" she cried again. She kept running, but why wasn't he stopping? Yolei paused...after Davis ran through her. It was only moments later when Hawkmon had the same experience with Veemon. "Why!?"

"That's strange," Davis' voice sounded like he was talking from underwater, "I thought I heard a voice."

"Davis," Kari frowned, they were right there and yet he couldn't see them.

"I heard it too," Veemon said sadly, unable to find anything. Davis and Veemon looked around once more than started to flee the area.

"Davis!" Ken cried, hoping to get his DNA digivolve partner's attention. But alas, Ken could only watch his friend run in the distance, calling their names.

"Looks like we ended up in a strange place," Kari came to the conclusion. She just hoped that they weren't _there_.

Yolei's face dropped as she cried exaggeratedly, "No way!"

The six then continued to walk further into the depths of the forest, no one saying a peep (the last thing said was a comment from Ken about the fog). For Yolei, this was getting incredibly awkward. Okay, yes, they were lost in the middle forest and Davis couldn't see them, but come on, they seriously needed to cheer up (or at least say something). The glasses wearing girl smirked; Yolei to the rescue!

"Hey, how about we sing a song?" Yolei suggested.

Ken and Kari continued walking. _Okay, _she thought, _that one didn't work. I'll just have to keep trying then!_ "Then, why don't we play a word game?"

They just kept walking. Yolei's face fell for a moment but they got back to its usual perky self. "Oh I know, let's play a card game," Yolei then started to laughed, "But we didn't bring any cards, silly me!" Her laughing slowly died down as silence remained.

"We may not be going anywhere or be able to get back at this rate," Ken finally spoke, but Yolei wished he said something more optimistic.

"Don't worry," Kari spoke up for the first time in awhile, "As long as we want to get back and someone wants us back, we'll be able to get out of this world."

Once that was said, Yolei's demeanor change. She'll talk to Ken, but not her? "Kari," Yolei said in an stern out of character voice that got Kari's attention, "You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

"Of course not..."

"You are."

"I'm not making fun of you," she insisted.

"I know you are!" Yolei then trudged off ahead leaving a sullen Kari and a confused Ken.

As Yolei continued further into the forest, the steam she had a couple minutes ago disappeared. She sighed, "I did it again. And at a time like this."

"You did go a bit too far," Hawkmon admitted. "Huh? What's that?"

"What's what, Hawkmon?" Hawkmon pointed forward to see a silhouette a what appeared to be a human, most likely a teenage. "There's someone here!"

The mysterious person was looking at the ground, they looked like they really weren't paying attention to what was going on. As the figure came closer Yolei was able to tell the person was male. The boy was wearing a black muscle shirt, a red and while sleeveless jacket, black wrist bands, and green cargo pants. He had bright brown hair that was in a ponytail. He seemed to playing with a necklace around his neck.

"This is just great," Yolei heard him mumbled loudly, "I don't pay attention and I end up lost. If I had my ear communicator I could get in contact with Tohma and Yoshino. Stupid Kurata; erasing our memories and taking away our equipment. Once I get my hands on that bastard..." The boy finally looked up to see Yolei. He narrowed his eyes slightly and asked, "Hey, what are you doing here?" He didn't sound angry; more like irritated and concerned.

"Uh..." Yolei was lost for words, she didn't think anyone could see her. He must of ended up in this strange world too. "What do you mean?"

"Here. In the Digital World," the boy said simply.

"Eh!?" Yolei said in surprise, "How do you know about the Digital World?" The boy was Japanese, and Yolei has met all the Japanese DigiDestined; he was not one of them.

The boy put his hands in his pocket, "I could ask you the same thing."

"Yolei!" Yolei turned to see Kari and Ken, along with their digimon, finally catch up with her. Kari looked at the boy and asked, "Who's this?"

"Oh! This is-" Yolei paused. She hasn't asked him for his name yet.

"Masaru Daimon," he introduced himself. Masaru looked around then sighed, "And I guess my partner isn't with me."

"I'm Yolei Inoue!" Yolei chirped. She then looked down at her digimon partner, "And this is Hawkmon."

"Ken Ichijouji," the shy boy muttered. He then looked down at the green worm, "and Wormmon."

"I'm Kari Kamiya," the girl tried to smile, "and this is Gatomon." Masaru didn't know what it was, but he felt a tugging in his chest once he heard her name. Almost as if it was a bittersweet reunion.

Ignoring the tugging Masaru said, "How did you guys get in the Digital World? All the Digital Gates were destroyed."

Yolei's eyebrow rose, "What are you talking about? We got here through our school's computer."

Masaru's nose wrinkled, "That's impossible; Digital Gates are extremely hard to make, not anyone can have them, especially in a school computer lab. By the way, what branch are you from? I don't recognize you guys from mine."

"Branch?" Yolei questioned, "What are you talking about?"

"It might be possible," everyone turned to see Ken thinking aloud, "that he could be from a different Digital World."

"What?!" Yolei asked shocked, "Is that even possible?"

Ken nodded, "It's like the multiverse theory. There could be several different Digital Worlds, but none of them are the same." Ken brought out his digivice and showed in to Masaru, "Is this like your digivice?"

Masaru leaned in to examine the D3. Masaru then shook his head and retreated from the D3, "No, it's not. How do you guys even use your DigiSouls with that?"

"What's a DigiSoul?" Kari asked curiously.

"It's what you use to make your digimon digivolve," Masaru explained. "Do you not use DigiSouls?"

The three DigiDestined shook their heads, causing Masaru to sigh, "Guess we are from different...Digital Worlds." Masaru paused then asked, "Is there anyone older with you guys?"

Yolei shook her head, "No I'm the oldest." Masaru frowned slightly; they're only kids - Chika's age - and yet they're in the Digital World by themselves. "Hey," Masaru heard Yolei say, "do you want to come with us to help find our friend's Holy Ring?"

Masaru smiled and shrugged, "Sure, why not."

The group then walked through the endless forest, or at least that's what they thought. They finally hit the end of the monstrous forest, but that also means they have nowhere else to go.

Yolei sighed, "We hit a dead end." Yolei looked down to see a twinkle down on ledge of the ravine. "Hey isn't that the Holy Ring?"

"The Holy Ring?" Kari asked as she and Ken came running over; Masaru jogging over at the same pace as the digimon.

Kari crouched down to get a better look at the shiny object down below. "What do you think, Gatomon?"

"I don't know."

_Holy Ring...? _Ken started to think, _I've seen it somewhere before...I think I had it in my hands. But when? _Ken's face crunched up as he tried to remember. _I can't remember clearly. _Wormmon only could look at his partner concernedly.

"Well," Yolei said as she turned and knelt down. She put one foot on a tiny ledge off the cliff, she kept going until only her hands were on the grassy cliff, "I'm going down."

"Don't push yourself, Yolei," Kari said worriedly; that cliff is every deep, she can't even see the bottom.

"It's fine, it's fine." Yolei tried to reassure them, but almost immediately after she talked, the ledge her lower foot was on collapsed. Yolei felt her heart jump as her body fell. Before she could yell, Yolei felt an arm grabbing her own, preventing her from her falling. Yolei recognized the arm in an instant and she smiled, "Thanks...Kari."

"Yolei, are you okay?" Kari asked.

Yolei did not get the chance to respond. Only seconds after Yolei was saved, Kari and Ken's eyes widen at the sight dark murky waters. Kari lost her balance causing Yolei and her to fall deep in the ravine while Ken clutched his heading, screaming.

Masaru was at a crossroad; should he go rescue Yolei and Kari or help the screaming Ken? Masaru grunted and ran over to Ken and started to shake him (Wormmon was already shaking his foot). "Ken! Snap out of it, Ken!"

"It's gonna take me." Ken screamed in fear, "It's going to take me!"

"What's going to take you, Ken?" Masaru asked seriously.

Ken started to shiver, "The ocean...the Dark Ocean!" Masaru could see Wormmon's face fall once Ken said that.

Masaru's hands tighten on Ken's shoulders. "That won't happen!"

Ken relaxed slightly, but was still shaking, "How do you know that?" His voice hinted with worry and doubt.

"Because a man never let's anything stopped them. A man looks at fear and says 'you don't scare me.'" Masaru explained with pride and a smile.

"But I'm not a man," he whispered. "I've done so many bad things."

Masaru sighed, "Look, I know we only just met, but you're the man in the group. You _have _to protect those girls. It doesn't matter what you did, but you _will _do. If you're afraid, then at least be brave for them." Masaru let go of Ken and smiled, "That's how a man lives."

Ken stopped holding his head and looked up at him, "But what if-"

"No 'buts,'" Masaru cut him off, "no 'what ifs.' You're strong; the darkness, or whatever it is, can't hurt you. Besides," Masaru looked down at the ravine and then back at Ken, "you got friends who won't let you wither away."

Ken smiled for the first time since he got trapped in this twisted world, "Thanks, I needed that."

Masaru shrugged and smirked, "No problem, now let's find a way to help them-

SMACK

-out..." Masaru looked down at the ravine, "What was that?"

"I really don't want to know," Ken said. Ken and Masaru looked at each other and exchanged a chuckle with each other. Neither seemed to notice Wormmon's look of relief and happiness.

It was moments later when Gatomon and Hawkmon were climbing up (apparently they can't digivolve in this world) looking for something to get the girls back up to Ken and Masaru. Masaru looked around then pointed at a long vine. "How about this?"

Gatomon nodded as Hawkmon cut down the vine and brought it to the ledge and began to lower in down to where Kari and Yolei were sitting. Once the vine was down and Kari and Yolei were holding on to it, Masaru and Ken began to yank the vine up bringing the girls to safety.

"We're finally out!" Yolei sighed in relief.

"Um..." Ken started awkwardly, "I'm sorry I couldn't help."

Masaru surprised Ken by draping his arm around Ken's shoulder, "What are you talking about? If it wasn't for you pulling up the vine, they'd still be down there."

Yolei nodded, "Don't worry, you don't like dark places so if you had fallen, it could have been a disaster, with you screaming and all." Ken was about to say something but Yolei continued talking, "But you were once the Digimon Emperor, so you have some guts, right?"

"Yolei!" Kari cried.

Yolei realizing what she said, gasped, "Oh did I make remember something you didn't want to? Oh, that's right!" Yolei started to go off on a tangent, "The thing that was suck wasn't a the Holy Ring but a Dark Ring! Misleading, huh? I couldn't believe it was a Dark Ring. But I'm not trying to make you feel bad!"

Kari then busted out laughing, but tried to cover it the best she could. "Don't laugh, Kari!"

"But..." was all she could get through the laughter.

Yolei sighed in defeat, "I guess it was funny."

Whatever peace that was in the air disappeared when Kari gasped suddenly. Her eyes showed fear and she stood up subconsciously.

"What's wrong, Kari?" Yolei asked with a frown.

"I can hear it..." Kari said eerily, "The sounds of the waves." With that said, the girl started sprinting off into the depths of the forest. She has never been in that forest before, yet she seemed to know where she was going. She heard through the roars of the wind her friends calling out for her to stop. She kept running until she hit the end. "I knew it." Kari stared out into the horizon, which even there, the ocean doesn't seem to end. "The ocean. They called me here. Again."

"Kari!" Both Yolei and Gatomon cried as they finally caught up with their friend.

"Your right it's the ocean," Ken said barely audible.

"Ocean? I can't see the ocean." It was true. All there was miles of trees. Yolei turned to Masaru and asked, "Can you?"

Masaru shook his head.

"Why does the ocean keep calling Kari?" Gatomon asked to no one. Apparently she could see the ocean too.

"Kari can see the ocean too?" Ken asked. He began to wonder what torments the ocean has done to her. "So it wasn't just me?

"Both Kari and Ken?" Yolei asked. She then screamed, "How come I can't see it?!"

Masaru said nothing, but he to also wanted to see this ocean. There seemed to be more about it then just sucking them into this world. He really wanted to see it.

Slowly, to Yolei, Hawkmon, and Masaru's eyes, the forest was replaced with an ominous ocean. Yolei blinked and said, "It really is an ocean!"

"Something's not right," Ken frowned, "It's like this world is distorted."

"Is it because the forces that are protecting the Digital World are weakening?" Yolei asked still in awe of seeing the ocean. Ken gasped and looked at the girl in shock. Yolei turned and her face was serious, "That's what Izzy told us the other day."

"You guys too, huh?" Yolei and Ken looked over to Masaru (Kari was still fixated on the ocean.) "Our Digital World's barrier between the human world is breaking; more digimon are showing in the human world."

Kari dropped to her knees. She clutched her head like her life depended on it; she couldn't stop trembling, "I don't want to be here."

Yolei and Gatomon ran to their friend's aid. Masaru didn't know it was, but it hurt, it _hurt_, when he saw Kari like this; so fragile and scared. _Maybe_, he thought, _it's because she's around the same age as Chika, they even have the same hair color._

"I want to go home!" Kari pleaded as she dragged Masaru out of his thoughts.

Yolei smiled, "Don't worry. We'll go home for sure."

With a roar, Kari picked her head and everyone turned to see what caused it. It was a giant flower digimon. It had flower tentacles, and its head was flower with a joker face. Masaru recognized the digimon, he already have face one before, "Blossomon!"

Gatomon gasped, "I see the forest behind it!" A shining light brighten the Dark Ocean, bringing with it, the ability to digivolve.

"Yolei!" Hawkmon looked at his partner as she grabbed her red D3 from her pocket.

"Wormmon!" Ken said as grabbed his tainted digivice.

A bright white light came out of their digivices and surrounded Hawkmon and Wormmon. Hawkmon grew much in size. His wings flapped loudly in pride, he now had large horns and it beak looked like it could pierce anything. Masaru already knew the digimon, it was his sister's digimon's Champion form. "Aquilamon!"

Wormmon, well, wasn't a worm anymore. He looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. His face was covered in a green mask, and had a laser stick on his wrist. Wormmon is definitely a lot more intimidating in this form. "Stingmon!"

Masaru blinked. That's it? That's all there is to digivolving with them? No flick of the wrist like Yoshino, no snap of the fingers like Tohma, no "Rahhhh!" like Ikuto, and no punching a digimon like himself? They just raise their digivices? That's not very exciting.

"Kari!" Gatomon looked at her partner, eager to help in the fight.

Kari nodded and she hesitantly rose her pink D3.

RAHHHH!

Kari's eyes widen in horror as she dropped her digivice. She clutched her head, as if it made her feel safe to some degree. "Nooooo!"

"Kari!" Yolei, Gatomon, and Masaru cried. They then ran over to support the girl the best they could while Aquilamon and Stingmon fought Blossomon. Masaru knew the only thing he could do right now is try to help Kari. Sure he could punch the living daylight Blossomon but he's not going to take the risk of messing up with these kids here. Besides, Masaru's chest felt hollow when Kari was in danger.

Kari could hear the waves in her ears, almost as if she was inches away from the water, "No...stop it," she pleaded as the illusion had her feel wet up to her knees. "Don't take me away."

Yolei and Gatomon shook Kari the best they could in hope of bringing her back to reality. Masaru knelt down beside her and watched. He wanted to help, to bring her out of her twisted fantasy, but he barely knew her...what right did he have to call her his friend? What right did he have to want to protect her.

_No, _he thought as Yolei and Gatomon were trying to save Kari, _I may not know her that well, but it's a man job to protect those younger than him. I'm gonna help her; what if Chika was in this situation and the support she had was some random guy that was with her? I'll go through hell to help Kari. _Masaru thought has he clutched his chest.

SMACK

Masaru looked up to see that...Yolei slapped Kari. _Now I know what the 'smack' was before. _"Get a hold of yourself!" Yolei yelled at Kari, "If you hear voices in the darkness, I'll scream. If the darkness is swallowing you, I'll grab your hand and bring you back!" Yolei grabbed onto Kari's hands held them tight, "So don't say it's over."

"Yolei..." all was Kari could say. Kari then smiled for the first time since she ended up in the Dark Ocean, "Thank you."

Suddenly a bright pink light came from above. As it was lower down, Masaru got up and walked back a bit so he wouldn't be caught in it. "Light?" Kari thought aloud.

"Yeah, because you're the light," Yolei explained. "You're the light that shines through the dark."

Gatomon turned to her partner, "She's right, Kari."

Yolei stopped looking at the light and looked at her friend with the light shining off their faces. Kari did the same and then a few moments later, she smiled cheekily. Masaru felt his chest relax after seeing that smile.

Suddenly, Kari's D3 started to glow, and so did Gatomon. Yolei's did the same and Aquilamon started glowing too. "The D3..." And they felt it. What Davis had once said, 'I could feel Ken's heart. Thump, thump.' They could feel each other's heartbeats

"AQUILAMON..."

"GATOMON..."

"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO..." The fusion of the two digimon was now a humanoid digimon. It had a visor covering its eyes, brown shining hair, and white armor covering its chest, "SILPHYMON!"

"Gatomon..." Kari said.

"And Aquilamon..." Yolei continued.

"DNA digivolved." Ken finished.

Masaru stared at the digimon, "Well, that's a new one."

"It's a Control Spire digimon, I can feel it," Silphymon said with Gatomon's voice.

"Yes," he said with Aquilamon's voice, "let's defeat it."

Blossomon charged its tentacles at Silphymon, but Silphymon didn't seem afraid one bit. He put his two hands together and created a electric energy ball. "Static Force!"

The ball went hurled at the tentacles and easily defeated them, and then Blossomon too.

"We did it!" Yolei cheered. Kari nodded in agreement.

However the peace was not kept, out of the portal came a familiar, and to Yolei, Kari, and Ken, terrifying digimon. "BlackWarGreymon!"

BlackWarGreymon went charging in at Silphymon. Silphymon, even though scared of the monstrous powers the digimon possess, was ready to fight.

BAM

The three DigiDestined and their digimon looked to see BlackWarGreymon stopped by Masaru's fist. BlackWarGreymon seemed to stunned as well.

Blood started to dripped down Masaru's fist; he was sure if he had put any more pressure on that punch, BlackWarGreymon's claw would have hit his bone, "Don't," Masaru growled darkly, "even _think_ of hurting _them_."

BlackWarGreymon paused after that then spoke, "You seem like a good opponent; fight me."

Masaru retreated his fist, "Sorry, but I don't fight cowards who try to attack those weaker than themselves."

"Me? Coward?" BlackWarGreymon hissed, "How dare you?"

"How about you leave?" Masaru glared. "I don't want to fight you, and I highly doubt they want to either."

BlackWarGreymon growled. He then stepped back and flew away. They weren't worth his time.

Masaru smiled, but then gasped as he saw everything, including the DigiDestined, starting to fade away. Masaru sighed, "I guess this is goodbye."

Yolei shook her, "No! Come back with us, if you can do that with just your fist, imagine what you could with your digimon partner!"

Masaru smiled sadly, "And that's why I have to go back; I got stuff to do in my Digital World. Besides," Masaru grabbed his burnt orange digivice and showed it to them, "I don't think I'll be too helpful with this."

"But..." Ken started. He didn't want Masaru to go, he made him feel okay even in the Dark Ocean.

"Hey, I promise we'll meet again." Masaru said.

"You promise?" Yolei asked sadly.

"Of course," Masaru was barely there anymore, he could even see his own world now. "A man never breaks his promise." Masaru looked over to Kari, who hadn't said anything yet. "Bye, Kari." He felt sad to leave her, but...Masaru looked over to Yolei...as long as Yolei was with her, he knew she'd be okay.

"Bye..." and then they were gone.

Masaru sighed as he tried to ignore the pain in his fist.

"Aniki!" Masaru turned to see Agumon running at him and then hugged him to the ground. "I was so worried, Aniki!"

Tohma and Yoshino, along with their respective digimon, came shortly after Agumon. Yoshino was the first to talk, "Where were you?"

"We thought that the bio-hybrids might have captured you," Tohma added on.

"Me? Capture by them?" Masaru laughed, "You guys worry too much. I just took a detour."

Agumon gasped, "Aniki, what happen to your hand?!" His hand was still bleeding and started to swell.

Masaru shrugged, "I dunno." Masaru decided not to tell his friends about what happened; they may not believe him. "Now let's go get our digivices fixed!"

Tohma laughed, "You seem to be in a better mood."

Masaru nodded. If Yolei, Ken, and Kari could survive the Dark Ocean and DNA digivolve then he can get his digivice fixed and beat the crap out of the bio-hybrids.

**I'm really proud of this chapter, if I say so myself :) I adore Overprotective!Masaru. Protecting those younger than him like a true man ;w; I also really enjoy this episode of Zero Two. I love the Hikari/Miyako friendship along with the other jogress partners' friendships. So precious ;w; **

**I would of had this up like five days ago but I found this site called Playr where you can play old pokemon games. I'm playing Pokémon Red and I have as of now Drake(Wartortle), Ash(Raichu), Hunter(Nidoking), and Mikey(Hypno) Yes I named the pokemon pedophile after Taiki Kudo's English dubbed name :P **

**For you Digimson Savers/Data Squad fans, next chapter will focus primarily on them. I feel like I've been cutting them short xD **

**And before some of you rage about Masaru punching BlackWarGreymon, as of episode 28 of Savers Masaru has punched Mercurimon in the face and broke SaberLeomon's fang(with the help of Gizumon)**


	4. The Sun's Mark

**-sigh- Well I failed my AP test (well got a 2 which is possibly qualified). I should of saw that coming, on the AP website it says that Sophomores have of 55% chances of failing the AP World History exam. But I'm not going to let that get to me. I still passed the course with high 80s (which will look good on my college applications) and I'm taking two AP classes this coming fall; AP English 11 and AP U.S. History. And about that...I have some friends that took those courses and they're a lot of work. AP English has a lot of independent reading and AP U.S has many essays. Along with those I 'm also taking Algebra 2/Trigonometry, Spanish 4, Chemistry, and I have to take the SATs. So please be patient with me this upcoming school year. Sorry guys but school comes before FanFiction.**

**Now that's clear, this is the last of that changes and stuff; next chapter will begin the real story. Now unlike the other two chapter these DO NOT take place at the same time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, all rights go to Toei.**

Gatomon had to find her partner. She needed to. The world depends on it. MaloMyotismon has trapped their human partners in some strange world where their dreams come true. Only Davis wasn't affected because he was satisfied with his life.

Gatomon ran into the fog that contain her partner. She began to think of what Kari could desire in her life. World peace? A world where digimon and humans could live in harmony? Kari liked those happy things.

She was surprised to find out that Kari's dream took place in the park across the street from her apartment complex. Gatomon looked around the area to find her partner, but no such luck.

Until she saw a soccer ball cross the sandlot.

"I got it!" Gatomon saw Kari running to retrieve the ball and stopping it with her feet. That's strange; Kari isn't too fond of soccer. The only person she'll play it for is Davis, and the only other person that Gatomon and Kari know who plays soccer is...

"Great, Kari!"

Tai.

Trapped in time, the still eleven-year old Tai Kamiya came running into sight. He signature look still intact. He wore is blue T-shirt with the orange stars and his brown cargo pants. The goggles that now belonged to Davis were on his head and being supported by his blue headband. Gatomon found it strange to see Kari and Tai at the same age.

Dream Tai ran over to his now same age sister and smiled cheekily, "You're getting better every day, Kari! One day you'll be able to beat me."

Kari shook her head, "I'll never be as good as you."

Tai then put his little sister into a head lock and teased her, "You're such a Debby downer! You need to have some self-confidence."

Kari laughed as she tried to break free of her brother's hold on her, "Okay, okay! I'll try to be more optimistic! Just let go!"

Tai smirked, showing that he was satisfied with the answer. He released the headlock on her and smiled, "Now let's try again until you're shooting goals like a pro."

Kari nodded as the two ran over to the sandlot again. As Gatomon stared at the two, she began to wonder how Armadillomon was doing with Cody (it seemed pretty obvious that Cody would want to see his deceased father again). Gatomon gulped, this would not be easy.

Gatomon walked (slowly) over to her partner who was currently kicking the ball over to Tai. Gatomon looked up to see Kari's smiling face and froze. Sure, she's seen Kari happy over the course of their new adventure, but there was that twinkle in her eye that she had when they first met that was present. Gatomon still made a vivid image of Kari breaking down and crying when Leviamon took Tai away. It was that incident that took Kari's twinkle away.

"K-Kari..." Gatomon stammered as she pulled on her partner's leg.

Kari blinked then look down to see her digital partner. Kari then beamed, "There you are Gatomon! I was wondering where you went."

Gatomon paused, it was like Kari is oozing with happiness, and now she was here to destroy that happiness. Gatomon then shook her head, she has to do this. The fate of the world is counting on these six DigiDestined. "Kari..."

Kari looked at Gatomon with an innocent look of confusion, "What's wrong, Gatomon? You know that you can tell me anything."

Life seems to get a kick out of twisted irony.

Gatomon gripped her hand into a fist. She took a breath in and looked at Kari, "This world...this dream, it isn't real."

Kari frowned, "What are you talking about, of course it's-"

"It isn't!" Gatomon shouted. Kari flinched, Gatomon has never yelled at her before. "Kari look at him! Look at him!" Gatomon then pointed at Dream Tai who was running to get the soccer ball, "He hasn't aged one bit! He's suppose to be fourteen not eleven!"

Kari turned to the dream version of her brother who was now disappearing into the fog. Kari's face fell as he completely vanished from her sight. Kari began to whimper, which was quickly accompanied by a teardrop.

Gatomon grabbed Kari's hand and smiled sadly, "We'll find him. Someday."

Kari nodded and whispered, "Yea, someday."

Kari turned to see the Digiegg of Friendship appear and then transform into Raindramon and behind him the entrance back to MaloMyotismon's dream world.

Kari looked at Raindramon and smiled. Friendship. She'll always have them. She walked through the portal along with Raindramon and Gatomon. After the fight, Kari decided, she'll them about Leviamon and Tai.

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

Almost there. Almost. C'mon Yagataramon, faster! ElDoradimon is already in the human world and everyone's in a panic. Masaru gripped tightly on Yagataramon's fur (feathers) as the giant bird digimon was making its narrow escape from the Digital World back to the human world. Just hearing the wind rushing through his ears almost made him forget about everything. Almost.

He could feel the portal closing all around him. His squinted eyes caused from the air current were widen when he saw the human world below him. As the portal finally closed Yagataramon wasn't even three feet into the human world. Masaru smiled the best he could, they made it!

Yagataramon due to its fast speed was unable to stop close to ElDoradimon (damn physics, Masaru swore), and ended up landing on a building near the harbor where ElDoradimon was.

As soon as Yagataramon landed Masaru jumped off with Agumon quickly following. Masaru ran to metal gate that was on top of the building and gripped in tight, "Where's ElDoradimon?"

"Over there!" Agumon pointed. Masaru looked over to see a clear view of the enormous digimon.

"We can't stay here," Masaru looked down to his partner, "let's go!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, you're not getting away that easily." Masaru and Agumon turned around to see a Digital Gate and the person who used it, Kouki. As the Digital Gate disappeared behind him he continued, "Let's finish this, Masaru Daimon."

Masaru turned to the sandy blond and said nothing. Both of them knowing that the other wants to punch them in the face.

"Masaru," Ikuto said concernedly, still riding on Yatagaramon. Kouki is the strongest bi-hybrid, and Masaru knows this.

"Go on without me, Ikuto," Masaru told the wild boy of the Digital World.

"But..."

"We can take care of him," Agumon said confidently and seriously; still knowing that it'll still be a tough battle.

"Leave this to us." The way Masaru said that made Ikuto feel secure and doubtless that Masaru will win this fight. With a nod, Ikuto and Yagataramon flew off in the direction ElDoradimon to help Tohma, Yoshino, and Head Captain Hiroshi who were already at the city on ElDoradimon.

The two stared at each other, both itching for a good fight. Kouki was the first to raise his fist, "Here we go-" Kouki began to charge as he put his fist in front of him, "MASARU DAIMON!"

Masaru went charging in at Kouki and then the moment they've been waiting for finally happened. Their fists finally met. Masaru flinched in slight pain, his fist was still recovering from that encounter with BlackWarGreymon. Seconds later their DigiSouls surrounded their entire bodies. Masaru grunted and then retreated back to the gate where Agumon was waiting for him eagerly.

Masaru blinked is surprise, "That bastard, Kouki. There's something different about him this time." His punches last time were not as strong and this one didn't falter the slightest; if anything, it made Masaru falter a bit (only .000000001% according to Masaru).

Kouki smirked letting his pride show, "I'll show you what it his. My new power!" With his artificial DigiSoul, Kouki rose from the ground and was standing in mid-air. He grabbed his digivice from his wrist and then channeled his DigiSoul with the machine to start his evolution.

With a roar he said, "Hyper Bio Extra Evolution!" Data blocks surrounded his body as he turned into a digimon. As the squares disappeared Kouki's new form began to show. A cyber dragon appeared. It had a lance for an arm and four cybernetic wings. "BioDarkdramon!"

"That guy," Masaru said, "he evolved into a higher level." Masaru had not been at the Holy Capital when BioLotosmon and BioSpinomon attacked. This new power was a surprise.

"Aniki, let's digivolve." Agumon said still in awe of Kouki's new evolution.

With a nod Masaru grabbed his new Digivice Burst and channel his evolved DigiSoul on it. "DigiSoul charge!" Masaru then thrust his digivice in front of him, "Overdrive!"

"Agumon digivolve..." Agumon then became engulfed by a orange light that began to change his body. Now the size of a business building the fully evolved Agumon was imitating to say the least. His robotic wings shined beautifully. His face was covered in a yellow and red mask. His tail was long with a yellow ring at the end of it. "ShineGreymon!"

Both giant dragons stood above the city building. Seconds pasted and nothing happened. Kouki was the first to charge in and then moments later so did ShineGreymon. They charged at each other until their hands met and both with trying to push the other almost as if it was a test of strength. However BioDarkdramon did a summersault, taking ShineGreymon with him, and then flung the holy dragon across the sky.

BioDarkdramon turned to Masaru who was still standing on the ceiling of the building. The rage began to flow through the bio-hybrid. This guy made a fool out of Kouki. _No one _makes a fool out Kouki and lives to tell the tale, "MASARU!" BioDarkdramon then charged at Masaru, with his lance hand ready to attack.

Until ShineGreymon did a side tackle on the Mega level. "I won't let you!" With BioDarkdramon away for the moment ShineGreymon turned to his human part and extended his arm out to him, "Aniki, hurry."

With a smile from his partner's dedication, Masaru climbed to ShineGreymon's shoulders wanting to get involved in the fight. The giant digimon then flew across the city causing the citizens to gasp in horror and/or bewilderment. Masaru turned to see that BioDarkdramon was already on their tail and eager to attack. ShineGreymon continued to maneuver through the tall buildings which eventually acted like a maze and, as planned, get Kouki lost to get the upper hand.

"Now, ShineGreymon." Masaru ordered.

"Yeah."

BioDarkdramon finally turned to see his targets that he lost, "What?"

It was already too late for BioDarkdramon to counter attack for ShineGreymon has already started his. Tiny shining lights began to surround ShinyGreymon. The lights filled up in its on its stomach and shoulders. Then the lights gather at ShineGreymon's chest and ShineGreymon held it firmly with its hands. The fireball then began to manifest, "Glorious..."

BioDarkdramon didn't move, in fact, he smirked, "Go ahead and shoot," ShineGreymon and Masaru paused for a moment only to make a dreaded realization. BioDarkdramon was standing in front of a building with innocent people in it, "if you have the guts to do it."

"He's using the building as a shield..." ShineGreymon grunted.

Masaru gritted. "That dirty, Kouki!"

"Dumbass," was his answer. "There's nothing clean or dirty in a fight." Masaru and ShineGreymon grunted; that bastard... "Also let me tell you something else. You're unable to attack me. But I can attack you as much as I want!" Kouki then got his lance ready to attack and charged at the two, "Gigastic Lance!"

BioDarkdramon wasn't going at a fast speed, it was only going straight too; a simple attack to avoid, and that's what ShineGreymon did. BioDarkdramon didn't stop, he just kept on charging. He's newest target? Another building with humans in it.

The two turned and Masaru eyes widened seeing that BioDarkdramon is making no attempt to stop his attack, "ShineGreymon!"

ShineGreymon nodded and flew as fast as he could to the dangerous lance. ShineGreymon caught the lance between his arm and waist just inches away from the building. BioDarkdramon grunted at ShineGreymon for stopping his attack. He then flung his lance causing ShineGreymon to fall to the ground and break most of the pavement.

Masaru hissed in pain. Luckily, ShineGreymon had kept Masaru in his hand which prevented potential damage. He crawled out of ShineGreymon's hand and grabbed his head and tried to shake of the headache he got from the crash.

"What's wrong Masaru Daimon?" Masaru grunted at the voice, if he ever hears Kouki call him by his full name that guy will never walk again. Masaru looked up at the unharmed bio-hybrid as he continued talking, "You finished already?"

With a growl, Masaru rose to feet and snapped back, "Don't look down on me! Come down! I'll kick your ass!"

"Babble all you want, loser," BioDarkdramon replied in the same tone of voice.

He then stuck his lance in the center of building (since there were no screams or sheiks of terror the building must of been vancant) and the half broken began to fall from gravity (damn stupid physics, Masaru swore again). Masaru panicked as he saw the building about to fall on him. He used his arms to shield himself. Seconds before the building came crashing down, Masaru felt ShineGreymon's hand shield him while his body took on the building like it was nothing. "Aniki are you okay?"

Masaru smirked at his partner, "Thanks."

"Now, now. Being all chumly are we?" BioDarkdramon mocked them. "Don't make me puke. Think you got time to do that bullshit?" BioDarkdramon then pointed over to the harbor where ElDoradimon was at, but this time it was different. There was a giant purple javelin hovering over the huge Mega leveled digimon.

"What?" Masaru said in horror as the Gizumons were forming over the javelin. Even though he felt like he knew the answer he asked, "What is that?"

BioDarkdramon smiled, "Once that's completed, ElDoradimon is dead meat." He then growled, "Wha'cha you gonna do?" He then swung his lance creating a powerful wind that almost blew Masaru away. ShineGreymon grabbed onto his partner's hand to prevent him from being carried away by the wind.

Once both Masaru and ShineGreymon were safe from danger ShineGreymon said, "Aniki, my Glorious Burst will level the whole city with him. What should we do?" Unlike MirageGaogamon and Rosemon who have both long range and short range attacks, ShineGreymon can only attack from long range which will take the city with BioDarkdramon.

Unable to think of anything Masaru swore, "Dammit."

"Masaru Daimon you are powerless," BioDarkdramon said with his voice fill with pride. "Bite your nails while you watch ElDoradimon disappear. After that I'll savor my time beating y-"

"No thanks," Masaru cut him off, "I've got no plans to stand by and watch this happen." A smile began to form on Masaru's face, "No matter how many times I've fallen, I'll stand right back up again. Again and again. As long as there's still a possibility, I'll never give up! You're going down!"

Suddenly a bright orange light glowed in Masaru's pocket. He noticed the light and reached into his pocket. He grabbed his digivice and the orange side of it was glowing brightly. Instinctively, Masaru put his hand over the digivice which caused it to glow even brighter. Through the brightest Masaru could see something appear on the screen of his digivice. Almost camouflaged with the light intimating from the digivice, a bright orange sun hummed along with the light.

Getting out of his daze on the sun symbol, Masaru could see that ShineGreymon was glowing the same color as the digivice was. "I feel it..." ShineGreymon spoke, "A new power."

ShineGreymon rose his fist then slammed it to the ground casing the land around to engulf in flames creating a fire circle. ShineGreymon then brought his hand back up into air with it holding on to something. "GeoGrey..." The flames around the new object began to simmer and clear view of it was now accessible, "..Sword!"

Masaru got a clear view of the weapon. It was a yellow and red double edged sword with the handle in the middle, which was thing that caught Masaru's attention. The shape of it was identical to the orange sun the appeared on his digivice. "A new power..."

BioDarkdramon grunted, "So what?!" He then went charging in at ShineGreymon with his lance about to strike.

ShineGreymon also flew into the sky with his new sword ready. Both clashed halfway and they stood for a few moments until the forces of both weapons blew them away. Now both had the power to slice the other in half.

"What power..." BioDarkdramon said shocked.

"I can use this," ShineGreymon said excitedly. "Now I can fight without dragging the city into this."

Masaru smirked, "ShineGreymon! Pay him back with everything's he done, with interest!"

"Gotcha, Aniki!" ShineGreymon then went charging at the bio-hybrid and began swinging the GeoGreymon at BioDarkdramon. The bio-hybrid was able to deflect and dodge all the hits that ShineGreymon threw at him. ShineGreymon lifted the GeoGrey Sword higher and twirled it a circle making it have a higher possibly at hitting, which it did. The GeoGrey Sword slash across BioDarkdramon's armpit to his lower hip.

BioDarkdramon hissed in pain, "You cut through me! Unforgivable! You will all die!" BioDarkdramon then gathered energy which began to form into a dark ball. It kept getting bigger until it was the size of a house. "Dark Roar!"

The black sphere started hurling toward ShineGreymon who was getting is sword ready to strike back. ShineGreymon then struck the Dark Roar with his GeoGrey Sword and changed the course of the Dark Roar to the middle of the ocean where could not hurt anyone; the deflection caused BioDarkdramon to pause in shock.

Seeing they have the upper hand, Masaru cried out, "Go, ShineGreymon!"

"This is the end!" ShineGreymon roared.

"Dumbass!" BioDarkdramon yelled back. "This isn't the end! It'll never end! Not until I beat you!"

BioDarkdramon then went charging in with his lance about to strike. ShineGreymon also went in head on with the GeoGrey Sword ready to attack. They flew up to each other and attacked. Their weapons met each other, but the GeoGrey Sword slid across the lance and slice across BioDarkdramon's chest. BioDarkdramon gasped in pain, and eventually disappeared into data leaving a unconscious Kouki and a Digiegg. ShineGreymon flew up and grabbed the two preventing them to fall into the ocean. ShineGreymon then made his way Masaru who was waiting eagerly.

"ShineGreymon!" Masaru cried happily in victory.

ShineGreymon nodded also pleased with the victory, "Aniki."

Masaru then looked down at his digivice in wonder and confusion. "What was that? That light...that sun."

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

He groaned as he woke up in the middle of the night. Was it night? It's always dark here. He ran his fingers through his giant brown bushy hair and ended up playing with his blue headband. After a while he realized why he woke up; a hollow feeling in his chest. He blinked, yawned, grabbed his blanket, and rolled over on his bed.

Whatever that feeling was, Leviamon can just destroy in an instant, he thought as he drifted back into a peaceful sleep.

**Don't blame me for the late update blame Pokespe. Seriously guyz, it's addicting; I keep having fangirl spasms over Commonershipping D: OTP for life. But now, the plot comes :D I had to revise it so many times, ugh. So peoples, give me you're theories on what's going to happen in this story ;P Y'know besides fighting Leviamon (that's not until the very end D: ).**

**Just so you people know, the GeoGrey Sword is actually in the shape of the Crest of Courage; seriously, look on Digimon Wiki. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to build me a fort to prepare for the Tai reviews :P**


	5. DATS's New Misson

**Sorry for the late update, but as I said last chapter I had summer homework! I want my AP classes -w- And before I go on with the story there is some things you people need to know about me/this story.**

**1. This is an AU of Savers so instead of five years it's gonna be five months. I could have gone with the regular timeline but portraying Ikuto after that would have been annoying and some key parts of this story are because of their age.**

**2. This focuses on Masaru. A lot. He is my favorite character in the Digimon franchise so yes, he will be slightly powerful. Not too much, he'll get an upgrade in this but some other characters get even better upgrades than him. What I'm trying to say is that a lot of this will revolve around him and many things will happen to him, but don't worry because I have a lot planned out for the 02 group and an additional canon character ;)**

**P.S. Even though Rentaro Satsuma (Captain, Richard Sampson, you know) is his name, I'll be going by Satsuma. Even though it isn't his first name, it was used more in the anime so I'm more comfortable with it. Same with Yushima (Head Captain), I was going to use his first name then I realized it was Hiroshi =w=**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon -sob-**

The Commandramon and Tankdramon were tearing through the Continent of Server. Many digimon fled and abandoned their homes and tried to reach a safe area where they would not get attacked. Mammothmon were stomping on the digimon and causing them to revert back into DigiEggs. There were even some Mega leveled digimon who were slaughtering the innocent digimon. All of the homicidal digimon all had one thing in common; they all had an blue symbol attached to their body.

A hooded figure looked at the massacre from the distance and frowned upon it. Behind him a giant blue dragon appear; most digimon would have notice the blue dragon since it covered half the sky and from its legendary status but due to the slaughtering no one seemed to notice.

The blue dragon looked at the killing for a moment and then spoke, "It seems he's finally decided to strike."

The man removed his hood and turned to face the large dragon. "Do you think they can handle him?"

"No." The answer seemed to surprise the man. "Not in the condition they're in. They may have grown in numbers but as long as he has Tai, they'll be hesitant."

"Then what should we do?" he asked.

"A little help never hurt anyone," the blue dragon replied.

The man nodded and began to walk away, "Alright. I'll gather other DigiDestined from around the world."

"Wait, Gennai." the blue dragon said firmly.

Gennai turned around to the Mega digimon and looked at him in bewilderment, "What's wrong, Azulongmon?"

The Eastern Sovereign of the Digital World still didn't turn around. He was to engross with his fellow digimon perishing at the hands of the Demon Lord's army. "I don't believe that any DigiDestined could help with this. The only other DigiDestined who could have gone to Mega was Willis, but with Kokomon no longer wishing to battle, I don't think he could help a whole lot."

Gennai frowned, "Then who do we get to help?"

Azulongmon finally turned around and made eye contact with Gennai. "I believe I have told you about the many different Digital Worlds."

Gennai nodded, "Of course. As of now we have discovered eight other ones besides are own." Gennai began to laugh, "You even told that in one world, our dimension is a television show and we're fictional characters to them."

Azulongmon somehow managed to smile, "Correct." His face then became serious again, "All the Digital Worlds used to be one, and the Demon Lords ruled the sole Digital World. Fanlongmon divided the Digital World into different pieces and each Demon Lord wanted a piece of their own to rule."

Gennai didn't talk immediately; he just nodded then ask, "Where are you going with this?"

"Each Digital World except two parallel worlds and ours has dealt one of the original Demon Lords and defeated them. Leviamon is the only one left." Azulongmon said to his old friend.

Gennai narrowed his eyes, "Are you suggesting that we call upon all of them?"

Azulongmon chuckled, and being the powerful digimon that he is, the chuckle boomed, "Of course not. I believe one of them would be enough."

"Then which one?" Gennai asked.

"We're going to need a group that can go to Mega and be large in number. It'd be nice if the group had both ages of our group; both teenage and child." Azulongmon seemed to pondered on which team he should bring. When he finally came to his decision Azulongmon started to fly up back to the heavens of the Digital World, "Gather the DigiDestined. Tell them that Leviamon is back and that they'll have new powerful allies."

Gennai looked at Azulongmon and shouted over the roars of the wind, "Aren't you going to tell me who these allies are?!"

Azulongmon smirked before he disappeared in the clouds, "What can I say? I like surprises."

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

"So let me get this straight," said the figure who was sitting on a rock with his arms crossed, "one of Belphemon's allies, groupies, whatever, is attacking a _parallel_ Digital World, and you want DATS to help these 'DigiDestined'?"

The voluminous purple digimon nodded, "Correct. Leviamon is smarter and possibly stronger than Belphemon and the other Demon Lords."

The teenager rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "Great; not that I don't like a good fight, I still wanted some R & R from our fight with Yggrasil."

The Mega digimon would being wearing a frown if his mask would show one, "If you're not up for the task I could-"

The teenager cut off the digimon and smiled, "Are you kidding me?! This is gonna be awesome!" However he then frowned, "But how are we going to contact everyone, Craniumon? The Digital Gate is closed."

The Mega digimon, also a Royal Knight, looked down on the man changed his views on the morals of the Royal Knights and the value of humans, "The near collision of the Digital World and the human world forced us to close the gate the joins the two worlds-"

The boy groaned, "Craniumon, I already know this. I _was_ there_._"

"As I was _saying_," the armor digimon hissed, "the gate has remained closed for several months. However after pulling a few strings with new lord of the Digital World, Shakamon, the Digital World has been momentary opened for the span for twelve hours."

The boy's eyes slowly widen and glee spread across his face. He stood up and his eyes met with the large digimon's, "So that means-"

"You can go home, Masaru Daimon," Craniumon finished for him.

The legendary Banchou of the Digital World jumped up for joy and screamed to the heavens, "Woo-hoo! I get go home!"

"Aniki!" Masaru turned to see his loyal partner and figured younger brother come running over with his closest friends and battle allies quickly following him. A large blue dog with red boxing gloves on his hands and a red headband; a small floating flower that sprouted pink on the topper level of her body and had tiny green legs; two matching knighted digimon, one black and one white; a large brown bird that wore an outfit very similar to a ninja's; another bird however this one was pink with an silver ankle bracelet; a turquoise color turtle wearing a camouflage hat; and finally a tiny white lizard with a red earring and had a Holy Ring around his neck. The digimon were Agumon, Gaomon, Lalamon, PawnChessmon B, PawnChessmon W, Falcomon, Piyomon, Kamemon, and Kudamon respectively.

Agumon came charging to his aniki since the reptile has heard that Craniumon was here to talk to the Banchou of the Digital World, and seeing the powerful digimon in his sights the rumors he heard were true. Agumon blinked at the large digimon then looked back Masaru, "Aniki, why's Craniumon here?"

Masaru grinned at his partner causing the digimon to look at him in bewilderment, "DATS been assign a new mission."

Kudamon was the first one to speak up, "What do mean? The gate is clos..." Kudamon stopped after seeing Masaru continuing to smile which could only mean one thing: The gate is opened.

The digimon's faces began to brighten as they started to imagine their reunion with their humans partners; Tohma, Yoshino, Ikuto, Miki, Megumi, Satsuma, Yushima, and Chika. Agumon then was the first one to speak, "Yippie! I get to have Sayuri's fried eggs again!"

"How many times have I told you not to call my mom by her first name!" Masaru growled at his partner before hitting the top of his head. With a quick breath, Masaru began to mellow down and smile back at his digital friends, "You guys ready?"

The digimon nodded eagerly (except for Agumon who was dancing for joy) until Craniumon spoke up, "As I already have told Masaru, the gate will be open for only twelve hours. Either DATS does the mission or none of you will remain with your partner."

Lalamon frowned, "Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"Yeah!" Falcomon quickly agreed, "What if Ikuto's parents won't let him go on the mission? They just got their son back!" Sad but true; Ikuto has lived in the Digital World for ten years, now is the time to rekindle the relationship between his birth parents.

"I'm not the one who makes the rules," Craniumon said, "I'm following them."

"Didn't we get over this morals of justice thing before?" Masaru grumbled to himself.

Masaru then turned to see all the partner's upset, most likely thinking about the possibility that their partners will say no. Yoshino probably has a real job now; Tohma is still working on a cure for his sister; Miki and Megumi...he wasn't sure about, but being early twenty year olds they're probably with something; Chika was still only a kid. He frowned, the only ones he could think that will go for sure were Captain Sastuma and Head Captain Yushima. Hell, he wasn't sure if he go.

Masaru then brushed off the negative thoughts and smirked, "Well, what are we waiting? We're wasting time here!"

All the digimon glanced at each other as if they were making a silent decision. Gaomon, who seemed to be the leader of the group, nodded. Masaru, along with the nine digimon ran toward the Yggrasil giant tree that acted like the main computer of the Digital World.

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

They didn't know what to say.

The majority of the ten face's went pale. Only four of the them didn't fully comprehend the terror the sentence that was just said.

_Leviamon is back._

Matt's jaw was dropped and he was trembling unconsciously. _That bastard _is back. Why now? Weren't they stronger than ever? With Imperialdramon on their side they could get his best friend. However what Gennai said next, none of the DigiDestined expected.

"I know this may be a shock to you all," Gennai said grimly with a straight face, trying his best not to show pity; he was a guardian of the Digital World, he cannot show remorse of the task that he is bestowing these children; it's for the greater good of the Digital World. "However, I've spoken to Azulongmon and he has said that he has sent for reinforcements."

Izzy, who was leaning against his chair, pull himself up into a more serious stance, "Good, we're gonna need all the help we can get."

Joe was the next to speak up, "So, where are they from? United States? Russia? Australia?"

"Actually," Gennai laughed awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head, "I don't know."

Yolei frowned while slumping into her chair, "What do you mean?"

"Azulongmon thought it'd be fun if we had a game of Hide-n-Seek," he sighed.

"What?" Matt growled while shoving his chair away and rising to his feet, "How could he think that this is some game?"

The original DigiDestined looked at Matt with a solemn expression. The fate of their bushy haired friend lies on their success, and as of now, the sovereign of the Digital World doesn't seem to care about his well being.

"Calm down Matt," his little brother TK said cautiously, hoping not to get into an argument. "Let's think about this. If Azulongmon is this nonchalant about the situation then these guys must be powerful."

Matt took a breath in, "Gennai?" he asked in hopes that his brother's assumption was correct.

"Most likely. Azulongmon said that this group has defeated one of Demon Lords. Which one I don't know." Gennai response seemed to flicker hope, and looked carefully excitement.

The DigiDestined remained silent. The silence made the glum feeling even more powerful. Davis looked back and forth very irritated. Is anyone gonna say _anything?_ They're getting backup that can kick one of powerful digimon's ass. Seriously, this is going to be badass.

"Alright!" Davis practically yelled as he jumped off the desk he was sitting on. "If we're having backup, I think they deserve a welcome party. Who's with me?"

"Davis we don't even know where they're from or how to meet up," Kari frowned.

"She's right," Yolei said, "the only way they could get into the Digital World is from a D3."

"Actually," the ten DigiDestined (Mimi was in America at the moment), turned back to Gennai, "Azulongmon said that these kids aren't from this our world."

Sora rose her eyebrow in confusion unable to understand what Gennai just said, "What do you mean?"

"They're not from our world. An alternate dimension technically. A different Digital World, different digimon, and possibly different type evolutions. Heck, there's one world where they actually turn into digimon." Gennai explained about the many Digital Worlds that exist outside of their own.

"What?!" Davis exclaimed excitedly. "I want those ones to come!"

"Davis, I don't think you get to chose..." his DNA partner, Ken, trailed off as he sweatdropped.

"Besides," Cody cut in, "we should be grateful to anyone that is willing to help us."

The majority of the DigiDestined then started to speculate what type of DigiDestineds (or whatever they're called) will assist them in the upcoming up...adventure. The different digimon, the different people; maybe they'll even have one of their digimon! However, Kari, Ken, and Yolei all looked at each other hoping that they'll get to see their fist fighting friend once again.

%%%*\-w-/*%%%

"And that's our situation." Masaru finished telling his friends after they all reunited with their respective digimon. "So are we in?"

The DATS members (along with Chika, Ikuto, who's technically are members, and their parents) were sitting in their emergency base that they started using after Kurta blew up the official building. They all looked at each other wondering what course of action they should take. They were all happy about seeing their digimon again (poor Lalamon was almost suffocated from Yoshino hugging her to tight), but a mission right off the bat? And in some other universe? This could take months, or maybe even a year...

The digimon looked at their partners with eagerness, heck it almost looked like they were pleading from them to say 'yes'. Tohma pushed himself up and walked over to his best friend and extended his arm, "Well I can't let you have all the fun."

Masaru blinked then smirked and grabbed his hand, "Tohma."

Yoshino sighed and walked over to her two friends. "Well, it's not like I got anything better to do. Police work can never compare to fighting digimon." She then put her hand on top of the two completing the trio.

Miki and Megumi gave a thumbs up and wink, "Don't count us out!"

Ikuto on the other hand, wasn't too sure. He turned to his maternal mother and father not knowing what to say. Before he could beg and plead for his parents to let me go his father grabbed onto his shoulder and smiled, "I think it'll be a great experience for all of us."

"_Us?_" Ikuto asked confused.

His mother walked up to him holding little Ruka in her arms, "Of course. We just got back together, and we're going to be at your side through it all." She began to laugh a little, "It'll be like a family vacation."

Suguru put his hand on top of Chika's head and laughed, "A vacation? Count us in!"

Masaru stumbled back a bit, "Dad!"

Sayuri laughed, "Don't think you'll go by yourself. If I'm not there, who's gonna cook for you? You must have been starving these past five months!"

Masaru sweatdropped; it was true, but he'd never admit it.

Satsuma then stood up and nodded toward Yushima. "Looks like we're all in an agreement." A smile the appeared on his face, "Looks like DATS has been assigned a new mission."

"That's great to hear." All the heads turned over to the computer to see Craniumon's head on the screen. "It'll be an honor to accompany you all on your newest mission."

"You're coming too?" Agumon asked.

Craniumon nodded, "I hope through this experience, I'll be able to find a partner of my own." Although powerful on his own, Craniumon hoped to be able to obtain the power and bonds that come from having a human companion.

Satsuma nodded and the boomed, "Alright everyone we have twelve hours to prepare. Get everything packed and settled for our departure. Don't forget to come prepared, we don't know how long we'll be there." His tone then got serious, "And most of all: Be careful."

All the digimon and their human partners put their hand in front of their forehead and saluted, "Yes, Captain!"

**So who wants to hear what I've been doing in my Junior year? :U Well the first day I went into Chemistry and the teacher literally spent five minutes saying that most of us are going to fail the course and should drop into Chem in Action (non-regents Chemistry), then in Trigonometry/Algebra 2 we have this thing called the 'Flipped Classroom' where we take notes at home and do the homework in class. It's pretty cool, but also very tedious. Also my first assignment in AP English was: describe your life story in six words. Mine was 'Healing scars forms unbreakable, knowledge warriors.' **

**And then I decided to join a club! The Writer's Guild. It where people can go read what they've written (and it's most poetry, my least favorite type of literature ;w;). And holy shit, after going only once I feel like that I'm a terrible writer. These people are already trying to write novels and use the most beautiful metaphors and symbolism. Then I realize that I can't share what I write because it's online and it's about Digimon which I'm pretty sure no one in the group knows about it -w- **

**In case anyone is wondering what the eight other dimensions are, they are: 1) Tamers 2) Frontier 3) Savers/Data Squad 4) Xros Wars/Fusion 5) V-Tamer 6) Next 7) D-Cyber 8) X-Evolution. I didn't add Chronicle, because I have never read it and it's almost impossible to find online or Xros Wars manga since there's already a Xros Wars.**

**Oh, if anyone is wondering why Masau hasn't said anything about Kari, Ken, and Yolei, it's because he kinda lives in the moment :P Don't wonder he hasn't forgotten about them XD**


End file.
